Son nom : Peeta Mellark
by veronique2
Summary: Le point de vue d'Haymitch sur Peeta Mellark. Comment le mentor percoit t'il ce tribut? l'evolution de leur relation, NON SLASH, NON YAOI. 1er chapitre Peeta's pov exceptionnellement.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, Voici ma premiière fic en Français sur Hunger games. J'ai commencé à en écrire 2 en anglais mais comme elles n'ont pas rencontré le soutient espéré, j'ai laissé tomber : Ecrire en Anglais me prend beaucoup de temps donc cela m'a découragé. Ce sont aussi les auteurs Français qui m'ont donnés envie de me lancer ! Merci à eux.

Mon perso préféré est Peeta, et dans cette fic, je voudrais non pas raconter son histoire de son point de vue sur les Hunger games, mais sa relation avec Haymitch. Pas de slash, ni de Yaoi je vous rassure de suite. On sait dans le bouquin Qu' Haymitch et Katniss sont similaires, qu'Haymitch préfère peut etre plus Katniss que Peeta. De ce fait, je voudrais explorer comment Haymitch perçoit Peeta tout au long des 3 livres, enfin, si j'arrive à écrire autant et avec votre soutien.

Mise à part le prologue, qui sera exceptionnellement du point de vue de Peeta. Tout le reste sera raconté du point de vue d'Haymitch. Mais avant , je voulais que vous soyez dans la tête de Peeta. Ainsi vous aurez des élements qu'Haymitch ne peut pas savoir. ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic et que vous me soutiendrez.

Prologue

Peeta's POV

« Vos proches vont venir vous voir, vous aurez une heure » C'est ce que vient de dire un fonctionnaire du Capitol. Je suis encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer à la moisson. Katniss s'est portée volontaire pour sa sœur et moi, mon nom a été tiré au sort.

La porte s'ouvre, mes deux frères entrent suivis de mon père et ma mère. Mon cœur se serre. C'est la dernière fois que je serais avec ma famille et je ne sais pas quoi attendre de ses adieux. Je suis nerveux.

Ils semblent eux-mêmes ne pas trop savoir quoi dire. Il y a un silence inconfortable entre nous. Je me dis que je vais devoir briser la glace, et je suis un peu contrarié que ce soit moi qui, dans une telle situation, vait devoir faire le premier pas des aux revoirs.

« Bon, bah voila… » C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire, d'habitude, je suis doué avec les mots mais là, vu les circonstances, je ne trouve rien de mieux.

Mon frère ainé, Alec, le seul qui était encore éligible à la moisson cette année avec moi, me regarde embarrassé. Il me prend dans ses bras et mon autre frère suit le mouvement. L'embrassade ne dure pas longtemps.

« Je comprends » dis je à Alec. Tout le monde n'a pas dans sa famille, une Katniss pour se porter volontaire pour vous. Biensur, si cela avait été l'inverse… Si Alec avait été tiré au sort, je me serais porté volontaire pour lui. Par véritable choix de ma part ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère m'aurait fait regretter chaque jour de ne pas m'être porté volontaire pour mon frère. De la famille, je suis la bouche à nourir de trop. Je suis l'enfant qui est arrivé par accident. Celui qui n'a jamais été désiré-Je ne dois ma présence en ce monde qu'au cout exorbitant d'un avortement, impossible à financer, même pour ma famille.

Mon père vient vers moi à son tour. Il me sourit faiblement. Il m'entoure de ses bras et me dit « Désolé, fils » Puis il me regarde avec son air habituel d'homme impuissant.

Désolé, c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, comme toutes les fois après que ma mère se soit défoulée sur moi. Et qu'il n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'en empécher. « Désolé fils ». Je hais ses mots. « Fais de ton mieux » continue t'il et puis, il regarde sa montre. « Je dois y aller. » lance t'il nerveusement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ma mère lui adresse un regard noir mais il n'y prête pas attention. Un étrange sentiment de reconnaissance envers ma mère m'envahit. Mon père referme la porte derrière lui.

Il ne reste plus que les adieux de ma mère maintenant. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre car j'espère l'impossible : un geste d'amour. Elle me scrute de la tête au pied et j'ai beau avoir 16 ans, elle m'intimide et me terrorise toujours autant. J'ai appris à ne plus le montrer avec les années mais à l'intérieur je suis toujours le petit garçon terrifié. Celui dont elle a voulu avorter, celui qui creuse le budget familial avec sa part en plus, celui qu'il qui l'a mise dans une rage folle lorsque je me suis mis à fredonner la chanson de la Vallée. J'avais 5 ans, Katniss m'avait ravi le cœur avec cette chanson.

Je n'arretais pas de la fredonner les jours suivants. Ma mère m'avait averti que cela ne lui plaisait pas et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai malgré tout pas arreter. Je n'avais que cinq ans. L'acces de rage dont elle a été prise restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. La brutalité avec laquelle elle m'empoigna, me trainant dans la cuisine de la boulangerie jusqu'à ce qu'on soit face au four a pain, en ouvrit la porte et me jeta dedans. J'etais si petit et si frèle à l'epoque.

Je me souviens de l'odeur de brulé, des cendres. De la terreur ressentie quand elle a allumé le gaz. Je savais que j'allais mourir. Puis je ne me souviens de rien, je me suis reveillé, allongé dans mon lit. J'ai vu mon père donner beaucoup d'argent à un fonctionnaire de police. Ils ont meme essayés de me faire croire que j'avais fait un horrible cauchemard. Honnetement je l'ai cru. Pendant longtemps, tout cela n'avait pas existé. Ce n'était pas la réalité, juste une hallucination.

Puis, à mes 10 ans, mon père m'informa que j'étais assez grand pour glisser moi-même les pains dans le four. Il ouvrit la porte, j'avais la planche à pain dans les mains et lorsque j'ai vu l'interieur du four, tout m'est revenu. J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Malgré tout, personne n'ai venu m'expliquer. J'ai du apprendre à surmonter ma peur, pour m'éviter d'autres problemes.

Je ne pouvais pas être incappable d'aider mes parents à la boulangerie. J'etais déjà un fardeau pour eux depuis la naissance et puis, quelqu'un m'avait sorti de ce four. J'étais en vie et je me suis toujours efforcé de donner le meilleur de moi-même, pour qu'ils ne regrettent pas leur geste. Pour essayer d'être aimer. Surtout par mère. Mais ca n'était jamais assez bien pour elle.

Ce que j'ai pu envier Katniss toutes ses années pour avoir une famille aimante. Katniss était une petite fille si joyeuse et ses parents s'aimaient tellement. Cette famille me faisait tellement rêver.

Pourtant, un jour, je n'ai plus eu le courage de me battre. J'avais encore fait une erreur impardonnable selon les critères de ma mère et j'étais à bout. Je coupais les tranches des pains rassis avec le gros couteau à pain. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Après tout, je n'aurais pas du voir la vie. J'étais un accident, un bon à rien qui fait tout de travers. Sans réfléchir, d'un coup sec, j'ai enfoncé le couteau dans mon estomac. Malgré tout, encore une fois, j'ai survécu et pour la troisiéme fois consécutive dans ma petite vie, la mort, n'a pas voulu de moi. Même elle ne m'aimait pas, même la mort de voulait pas de moi.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas hésité à faucher le père de Katniss. La petite fille joyeuse qui me donnait du baume au cœur chaque fois que je la voyais avait, elle aussi disparue dans la dureté de la vie.

Je me suis senti si misérable d'avoir voulu mourir alors que d'autre voulait tellement vivre. Comme le père de Katniss. Enfin,est arrivé le jour ou je lui ai lancé le pain que j'avais brulé, sachant que j'allais en payer le prix le fort. Mais je n'aurais pas pu ne pas l'aider. Elle avait toujours été le petit soleil de ma vie. A vrai dire, même si cela avait été un autre enfant, j'aurais pris les memes risques. Car rien n'était juste la dedans. J'avais de quoi manger tous les jours, mais moi j'avais voulu mourir.

Elle voulait vivre mais n'avait rien dans son assiette. J'ai jeté les pains brulés en espérant un miracle. Pour elle, sans doute aussi pour moi, pour tous ceux qui souffraient dans l'indifférence général.

Et le miracle se produisit. Elle s'est mise à chasser. Elle est devenue responsable de sa famille. Elle s'est battue pour survivre avec le peu qu'elle avait. Certes, elle ne serait plus jamais la petite fille inscouciente d'autrefois mais je l'admirais encore plus. Elle prenait soin de sa famille, elle se battait chaque jour.

Elle n'avait que 12 ans . Ce jour là, j'ai pris conscience, que moi aussi je devais me battre. Après tout, j'avais de quoi manger tous les jours, un lit confortable, une grande maison, et j'aimais faire les décorations de gateaux. Je n'avais pas le droit de renoncer quand d'autres moins favorisés , eux , faisait tout pour rester en vie.

« Eh bien » les mots de ma mère me ramènent à la réalité. « Cette année le district 12 pourrait bien avoir un vainqueur » . Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Mon cœur se met battre à tout rompre. Un espoir fou me gagne concernant l'attitude de ma mère. Je commence à faire un pas vers elle quand soudain, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux « C'est une survivante celle la ».

Mon sang se glace. Quel idiot je fais. Biensur. Comment ai-je pu y croire une seule seconde, c'est à croire que je n'ai rien appris de toutes ces années. La réalisation et la douleur me transperce le cœur. Les larmes montent .

« Bien, allons y , les gens vont vouloir faire la fête ce soir, nous avons un commerce à faire tourner. »

Le choc est tel que je ne les ai pas vu partir.

Je n'ai eu aucune autre visite. Mes amis ne sont mêmes pas venus me voir. Mais je ne suis pas surpris. Ils savaient tous que ma mère me battait et quand cela arrivait, ils n'osaient pas m'approcher les jours suivant. C'est moi qui devait aller les voir pour les rassurer , pour leur dire que tout aller bien et détendre l'atmosphère.

Hors, là, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'aurais pas pu. Ils le savent. Alors ils ne sont pas venus. Je ne leur en veux pas. Le jour de la moisson est un jour terrible pour tout le monde. Cela doit être dur pour eux de me savoir ici.

Je reste seul dans cette piece et les paroles de ma mère raisonnent. Je me met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. « c'est une survivante celle là » . Elle n'a pas tord, elle a tout fait pour survivre dans sa vie et moi, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est une tentative de suicide. Une tentative de suicide dont les frais d'hospitalisation ont coutés chers. Toute la famille a du se serrer la ceinture une année après cela. Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour finir aux hunger games.

Nous sommes dans la voiture qui nous emmène à la gare et je pleure à chaudes larmes . Les commentaires d'Effie Trinket , completement absurdes ne font qu'augmenter mon chagrin et ma contrariété. Dire qu'en plus de tout ca, je vais peut etre perir par les mains de la fille que j'aime. J'espère qu'un autre me tuera avant. J'espère qu'au moins le destin m'apergnera cette cruauté.

Je suis dans ma luxueuse cabine . Je m'allonge sur le lit. Enfin un peu de repos après tout ce tumulte.

Je soupire, en repensant aux mots de ma mère. C'est vrai que Katniss est une survivante et qu'elle a de bonnes chances de pouvoir gagner ces hungers games. Elle a cette force en elle. Elle peut le faire. Seulement, les carrieres gagnent chaque années ou presque. Ca ne sera pas aussi simple. Et puis je repense aux pains que je lui ai jetés lorsque nous avions 12 ans.

L'idée me vient tout naturellement. Je n'aurais qu'à faire pareil, je vais l'aider à survivre et à gagner. Je la protegerai autant qu'il me sera possible. Pour la premiere fois dans ma vie, j'ai un but.

De toute façon, je vais mourir, cette fois ci, la question ne se pose pas. Un seul sur 24 revient vivant de ses jeux. Et comme la dit ma mere, je ne suis pas un survivant, Et surtout,, y a rien qui m'attend dans la vie que je mene. La seule personne qui me donne envie de vivre c'est Katniss. L'idée de sa mort m'est insupportable.

Ma décision est donc prise, je ne partirai pas sans combattre. Je la protegerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, afin d' être sur qu'elle puisse revenir saine et sauve vers Prim.

Cette décision me fait retrouver tout mon calme et ma sérénité. Ma vie prend soudain un sens . Je sais qui je suis, j'espère avoir la force de ne pas me perdre dans ses jeux. Je sais que j'ai un avantage considérable par rapport aux autres, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je l'ai déjà cotoyée. Je la connais. Ce n'est pas elle l'obstacle à mes plans.

Non, c'est Haymitch, ce mentor alcoolique qui envoit tous ses tributs à la mort.

Fin du prologue et si cela vous a plu. La suite, ce sera sur le point de vue d'Haymitch en ce qui concerne Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de la fic avec le point de vue d'haymitch et ce principalement sur Peeta, mais bon y aura aussi un peu du reste. Merci pour votre soutient et vos reviews ! Cela m'encourage à écrire plus vite et me rassure. Ecrire Haymitch va etre un vrai défi pour moi. J'espere que je ne vais pas vous decevoir. Ah oui et comme ce sont les pensées d'Haymitch, le langage est parfois plus fleuri. Excusez-moi d'avance. Le chapitre est un peu court, mais j'aimerai savoir si je suis dans le bon ton pour Haymitch. ^^

Chapitre 1

Une horrible sonnerie de reveil, réglée à fond me réveille brutalement. Je ne fais jamais sonner ce satané reveil. Je le prends et le balance contre le mur mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Je grogne et peste, parce qu'il va falloir que je me lève. C'est là que je remarque que je ne suis pas chez moi mais dans le train. J'essaye de rassembler mes esprits mais j'ai tout d'abord une priorité, massacrer ce reveil. Je soupire en voyant cette abominable chose. C'est le modèle incassable. Cadeau de cette peste d'Effie. Elle est vraiment chiante celle là. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a réglé à fond rien que pour me gacher la vie.

. Ah ca y est, je me souviens, C'est le jour de la moisson. J'éteins l'objet qui est en train de me tuer l'ouie et je me rappelle. Ah oui… La fille qui s'est portée volontaire pour sa sœur. Je me souviens, brave et courageuse petite. Et puis… Je suis allé sur la scène et…. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je me souviens plus, trou noir total. J'ai encore du faire une connerie.

De toute façon, je m'en fous totalement. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une petite et grande soif. Heureusement, y a le mini bar. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute. J'ouvre la porte du temple sacré des alcools. J'en salive d'avance. Soudain, le choc : Le mini bar est vide. A la place, il y a un disc video et une note.

Je sais ce que c'est, je me doute mais je prends quand même. C'est un mot d'Effie.

« Regarde la video »

Raaaah, Je vais la buter. Chaque année, elle m'emmerde celle là. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de regarder ce que c'est. Probablement la suite de la moisson. Je soupire. Je devrais aller au bar me prendre quelques rafraishissements avant. Au final, je glisse la video dans le lecteur. Que j'en finisse avec ça.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer l'acte de cette fille quand elle se porte volontaire pour sa sœur. Ensuite … Oh la la, j'avais une bonne cuite. Ouais c'est bien à vous, gens du Capitol à qui je m'adressais.

Et puis, misère, je me tombe vraiment comme une merde. Me voir dans cet état, ça me fait penser que je devrais peut etre arrêter de boire. Je me pouffe à l'idée. Et puis quoi encore.

Effie tire au sort, le tribut masculin. Ma curiosité prend le dessus. Alors voyons à quoi ressemble le malheureux « Chanceux ». Tiens, pour une fois ce n'est pas un gars de la mine, mais de la ville. Un fils de commerçant, il est plutôt bien portant. Au moins celui la, il ne meurt pas de faim.

Il a l'air idiot avec sa bouche ouverte. Je comprends qu'il soit choqué mais bon, il devrait suivre l'exemple de sa camarade. Elle a un air plus digne. J'appuie sur avance rapide parce que serieux, je ne vais pas me taper le speech du maire. La montée en voiture des deux stars du district 12, ça, cela m'interesse. Mon regard se porte sur la fille en premier.

Cette fille a du cran et de la classe, elle joue la fille blasée. Bon début et l'autre… Je n'y crois pas. Il nous pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Il est au courant que c'est filmé ? Soudain je pense à Johanna. Son numéro de la petite fille faible qu'elle nous a joué et qui a exterminé tous les derniers tributs façon boucherie à la hache. Je secoue la tête, mais Johanna avec le physique d'une petite chose fragile, à l'époque… Lui, il y a rien de fragile dans son gabari. Si c'est une technique, va falloir que je lui dise, d'abandonner parce que c'est pathétique.

Mais pourquoi il ne prend pas exemple sur sa voisine. Mais il ne va pas pleurer tout le trajet quand meme ? Il se rend pas compte ou quoi ? Ca m'ennerve, j'arrete la video.

Direction le bar, va falloir que je récupère après avoir vu ça. J'ouvre la porte de ma cabine et y a blondi la chialeuse qui se trouve juste devant moi. C'est quoi son prénom déjà…. J'ai pas fait attention. Il me fixe.

« J'ai entendu votre réveil sonné, je suis Peeta »

Peeta, voila c'est ça. Soudain il me sourit comme si j'étais son meilleur ami et me tend la main pour me saluer. Je le regarde, perplexe.

« Tu m'excuses, j'ai soif » Je me tire vite fait de là. Après quelques minutes, je reviens du bar avec une bonne bouteille en main . Je pense déjà à la vider d'une traite. J'aurais du en prendre deux. J'arrive prés de ma cabine et j'equarquille les yeux.

Blondie, enfin, Peeta est toujours là. Il me redécoche son sourire éclatant. C'est quoi son probléme à celui là. Pourquoi il est pas dans sa cabine à se morfondre ? L'état de choc, tout ça…

« J'aimerai qu'on commence le plus vite possible, il ne faut pas perdre de temps » dit t'il.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes notre mentor » commence t'il mais je l'interromps.

Il s'est vraiment tres vite remis de ses émotions . Donc il faisait bien un remake de Johanna.

« Tu sais quoi… Pee… » je cherche son prénom

« Peeta » me rappelle t'il.

« Oui, tu sais quoi, abandonne la technique de Johanna Mason, ça te va pas du tout »

Il me regarde comme si il ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. Je regarde en l'air « Tu sais quoi, là j'ai besoin d'une bonne sieste »

« Hum… D'accord , mais.. » je n'écoute pas la suite, je lui referme la porte au nez.

Je prend une gorgée de ma liqueur préférée. De ma vie, jamais un tribut n'a été aussi pressé de s'y mettre… Et je repense à la fille , Katniss. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se porter volontaire pour un autre dans le district 12 non plus d'ailleurs.

Y a un début à tout.

J'ouvre les yeux, cette fois c'est l'eau chaude qui me réveille. Je suis dans la salle de bain, nu comme un vers. J'essaye de me souvenir. Je me suis enfilé toute la bouteille de liqueur, j'ai mangé et puis…Je me souviens plus. Je crois que j'avais atteint le salon. J'ai un mal de crane. Je crois que la liqueur n'était pas d'aussi bonne qualité qu'elle n'aurait du être. Je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps. Ca me fait du bien.

J'ai encore une sacrée gueule de bois. J'ai du mal à me lever.

« Attendez , je vais vous aider » me dit une voix, je tourne la tête et je vois Peeta , serviette à la main. C'est un cauchemard ce garçon, il est partout.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » je grogne.

« Vous avez vomi au salon et vous avez perdu connaissance , avec Katniss on vous à ramener ici »

« Quoi ? La fille est avec toi » Je m'exclame horrifié. Parce que tout de même je suis nu.

« Non, Katniss est partie depuis longtemps » Il commence à me frotter avec la serviette pour m'essuyer. Je lui arrache des mains.

« C'est bon, je ne suis pas handicapé, je peux le faire moi-même » Il hausse les épaules. Soudain me vient une idée. Je m'approche de son visage « A moins que je te plaise… » j'utilise un ton de séducteur.

Il fait litteralement, un bon de trois mètres en arrière. « Je … Non, je ne suis pas… gay … Je voulais juste vous aidez. Vraiment rien d'autre »

C'est trop drole de voir sa tête horrifiée. Je me met à rire.

« Relax, c'était une blague »

Son expression trahit la colère qu'il ressent.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au lit , de vous reposer qu'on puisse commencer les choses sérieuses demain. » déclare t'il d'un ton autoritaire.

Ce gamin à du cran de ME faire la leçon , mais pour qui se prend t'il ? Je suis a deux doigts de lui en mettre une mais je me retiens. Il fera moins le fier dans l'arène.

« Bonne nuit » me dit t'il puis il claque la porte en partant.

Celui la, je l'aime pas du tout. J'ai pas encore parlé à la fille , mais je la préfère déjà à lui.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai eu encore du temps aujourd'hui, donc voici le chapitre 3 mais il n'est pas très long du coup...

Chapitre 3

Me voici de retour au Capitol. Je hais cet endroit. Nous sommes arrivés il y a 1 heure. Effie est avec Katniss et Peeta. Quant à moi. J'ai quelques heures devant moi pour réfléchir à un plan.

La journée a été plus surprenante que prévue :

Ce matin, je me suis reveillé tôt. Il faut croire que le bain que m'a fait prendre Peeta m'avait tout de même bien detendu. Je me sentais plus frais et dispo qu'à l'accoutumé.

A peine arrivé au salon, j'ai vu Peeta déjà attablé pour le petit déjeuner. Ma première pensée fut « ce n'est pas possible quel pot de colle. A peine levé qu'il va déjà m'agresser de questions » J'avais encore en travers de la gorge son attitude de la veille.

« Bonjour » fit-il

Je me suis assis, j'ai commencé mon petit déjeuner et étrangement il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Il s'est versé une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il semblait intrigué par ce liquide.

« C'est du chocolat chaud. » J'ai regretté aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ses paroles en pensant qu'il allait enchainer sur les hunger games et mon role de mentor. Mais non. Il a bu son chocolat avec gourmandise et il est resté silencieux. Tout l'inverse d'hier.

C'est vraiment quelqu'un que j'ai du mal à cerner. Mais pour en revenir à ce matin, les choses sont devenues bien plus interessantes quand Katniss est enfin arrivée.

Ils se sont mis à discuter chocolat chaud et c'est elle qui a abordé le sujet en premier. A ce moment là, je me suis demandé si c'était un arrangement conclu entre eux. : Cette fois çi c'est elle qui amorçerait la conversation.

Je me suis rappelé qu'elle avait aidé Peeta la veille. L'atmosphère entre eux était cordiale, froide, rien d'anormal à ce niveau de la compétition entre deux tributs mais mon instinct me susurait qu'il y avait autre chose. Je n'arrivais juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Vous voulez un conseil, restez en vie » La provocation était voulue. Je savais déjà que Peeta n'était pas quelqu'un de facile mais je voulais voir ce que la fille avait dans le ventre.

Pas vraiment surpris, c'est le gamin qui a réagi en premier, et il a litteralement fait voler mon verre d'alcool. Cette fois ci, le coup est parti. Un direct bien senti que je retenais depuis la veille au soir. Par contre, je n'ai pas vu venir le couteau de Katniss et son regard enflammé. Peeta se releva mais elle continua me fixer, à me defier du regard.

Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je fus impressioné par mes tributs. Non seulement, ils ne s'en laissaient pas compter mais j'ai ressenti un esprit d'équipe. Ces deux là m'apparaissaient soudain comme un duo parfait. Lui, pouvait déballer toute une palette d'émotions et encaisser un coup de poing sans broncher quant à elle : C'était une personne renfermée, mais qui ne fallait pas sous estimée. Elle ne faisait pas dans les sentiments.

Je regarde le plafond de ma chambre d'hotel. Cette année, j'ai deux combattants. Mais plus que cela, j'ai une équipe. Je me demande bien s'ils se connaissent. Je n'ai pas demandé. Si c'est le cas, la situation doit être compliquée pour eux et franchement, les gens qui pensent trop ou font trop de sentimentalisme dans l'arène ne font pas de vieux os. J'ai donc préféré ignorer le sujet.

Je n'ai pas regretté mon choix quand nous sommes arrivés à la gare. Peeta a fait une belle démonstration de leche cul à tout le capitol. Sourire implaccable, je l'ai même cru sincère, tellement c'était bien joué. Jusqu'à qu'il annonce à Katniss qu'il faisait cela pour attirer le chalant. Autrement dit, les sponsors. C'est sur il a la fibre du commerce ce petit. On lui donnerait le bon dieu, s'il existe biensur, sans confession. C'est effrayant la sympathie qu'il peut attirer sur lui en un sourire.

Par contre, le visage de Katniss exprimait tout autre chose à son egard. Trahison Déception Colère Ca n'a pas durer longtemps, mais je l'ai vu clairement. Je pense de plus en plus qu'ils se connaissent mais qu' ils agissent comme deux étrangers.

En même temps, l'un va peut etre devoir tuer l'autre. C'est sans doute plus sain pour eux de faire comme cela. Sauf qu'il va bien falloir que je sache de quoi il en retourne, parce que je ne peux pas, faire abstraction du potenciel qu'ils ont, s'ils entrent dans l'arène en équipe. Le petit aperçu de ce matin n'était sans doute que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Il va juste falloir, les travailler au corps pour accepter cette nouvelle donne. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, car, je suis sur le point de faire deux, une nouvelle sorte de «Carrieres » mais une version améliorée, une version jamais vue.

Enfin, avant cela, il faut que je joigne le styliste du district 12. Je décroche mon téléphone. Il va falloir que je persuade ces stupides stylistes de faire un peu plus classe cette année.

« Allo, Ici Haymitch, j'aimerai parler au styliste du disctrict 12 » Biensur, j'ai completement son nom, même si cela fait 5 ans qu'il travaille avec nous.

« Haymitch, Bonjour, je suis Cinna, je remplace… » Je l'interromps « Cinna ? Le Cinna ? » Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du fil. Cinna est le nouveau styliste en vogue. Il est très couru et il a toujours déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas créer pour les hunger games.

« Je sais Haymitch, mais quand j'ai vu la fille se porter volontaire pour sa sœur à la tv ! Je la voulais… »

On dirait vraiment que les cieux sont avec moi cette année.

« Cinna, Katniss est une chose, n'oublie pas Peeta… cette année, j'ai une équipe de tributs, par deux tributs, une équipe, un peu comme des carrières mais version upgradée »

« Ah bon… » Je comprends les doutes de Cinna, parce qu'il a fatalement vu la vidéo ou Peeta pleurait. Je suis ennervé rien que d'y repenser

« Fais moi confiance, l'autre, il n'est pas ce qu'il parait être. C'est un produit marketting pur et dur. Tu vas l'adoré »

Je l'entends rire. « Ok, je le dirais à sur moi Haymitch, On va mettre le feu »

Avec Cinna, je n'ai plus à m'en faire. J'ai un large sourire aux lèvres. Ca se faisait bien 23 ans que ca ne m'était pas arrivé. Je sens monté en moi l'adrénaline. Celle là même qui avait fait de moi un gagnant lors de mes propres Hunger games. Une sensation que j'avais oubliée, grisante et effrayante mais qui semble bien de retour pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour et merci de vos reviews ^^. Voici le chapitre 4. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez également. ^^

Chapitre 4.

Beaucoup de choses ce sont passées depuis et je suis persuadé que Peeta et Katniss se connaissent. Ils ont chacun pu me révéler des détails sur l'autre lorsque je leur ai demandé ce qui pourrait être leurs atouts dans l'arène.

Je les pousse à jouer la carte de l'équipe et ils obéissent mais je comprends bien pourquoi ils ne sont pas ravis. C'est cruel d'une certaine manière, mais on voit déjà l'impact sur le public qui est énorme. J'ai même quelques contacts avec des sponsors. Jamais le district 12 n'a eu autant d'interet auprès de ces gens, ni même des parieurs. Ce n'est pas encore assez pour recevoir des sommes sonnantes et trébuchantes, mais les scores qu'ils ont obtenus font un plus bouger les lignes.

Sauf que le score de Katniss m'inquiète, il est trop haut. Les carrières vont se mettre en chasse dès le début pour éliminer le danger. Ils vont profiter qu'ils sont tous en forme et en meute pour la traquer.

J'ai un autre sujet d'inquiètude que Katniss. Peeta. Il est persuadé qu'il ne peut pas gagner. Hors, je considère qu'il a ses chances, autant de chance que Katniss pour être franc. Je ne sais pas s'il joue la comédie ou s'il est sincère.

Je repense à ce que lui a dit sa mère : Il y a de quoi être déstabilisé. Mais il devrait prendre plus en considération mon opinion. A moins que cela à un rapport avec sa relation avec Katniss.

J'en reviens donc, à devoir connaitre la nature de cette relation. M'informer auprès de Katniss est totalement exclu. Je sais que je n'en tirerai rien. Il me reste Peeta. Problème, il est insaisissable comme l'anguille mais il est plus prompt à parler. Le tout va d'être pour moi de déméler ses mensonges de la vérité. Ce type ment comme il est respire. Il est toujours impertubable et souriant. La seule fois ou je l'ai vu se découvrir c'est avec sa déclaration de n'avoir aucune chance de pouvoir l'emporter.

Je ne peux pas me mettre de ne pas savoir de toute façon. C'est trop important si je veux qu'ils soientt en équipe et se conduisent comme tel dans l'arène. Sinon ça pourrait faire compromettre tous mes plans.

Je sors de ma chambre d'hotel et je vais donc voir Peeta et lui demander des explications.

Il m'accueuille avec bonne humeur.

« J'ai à te parler de choses importantes Peeta. »

« Je vous écoute Haymitch »

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors, je vais droit au but.

« Y a quoi entre toi et Katniss ? » Je reste tout de meme flou. La question le prend par surprise. Il est choqué. Je vais enfoncer le clou en lui faisant croire que je sais quelque chose.

« Ne prend pas cet air là, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais » Oh je suis un génie, il est pale comme un linge.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Il a l'air catastrophé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit que j'ai découvert mais il est dévasté. Bon continuons à prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai.

« C'est bien pour cela que je suis là, ca ne peut plus durer. Tu vas tout foutre en l'air » Je dramatise carrément. Oh la, il a les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas vrai, il va pas me refaire le coup de la pleureuse.

« Je ne pensais pas, je ne croyais pas que … » Peeta Mellark en perd ses mots, l'affaire doit être sérieuse. « Katniss, vous croyez qu'elle s'en ai rendu compte aussi ? »

La question piège. Il ne faut pas que je me trompe. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps manifestement, le petit à besoin de parler et de vider son sac.

« Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis mes 5 ans, ca serait terrible si elle savait … »

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, du genre, on est sorti ensemble pendant un temps ça n'a pas marché, ou encore je n'ai jamais pu la voir en peinture, ou c'est la copine de mon frère. Tous les scénarios me sont sortis de la tête, mais pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis ses 5 ans. Parce qu'il cache bien son jeu. Rassures toi petit, déjà qu'elle n'a pas l'air très douée à comprendre les gens ta Katniss mais alors là, y a aucune chance qu'elle puisse se rendre compte que tu as le beguin pour elle. Même moi je suis passé à coté.

« Ca fait pourtant des années que je cache mes sentiments, que j'arrive à passer inapercu à ses yeux, mes amis ca leur viendrait même pas à l'esprit J'ai toujours était totalement inexistant dans sa vie. Faut croire que de lui parler quotidiennement et la situation dans laquelle on est m'ont fait baisser la garde »

Sérieusement, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en matière de relation amoureuse mais là je suis totalement largué. A l'entendre parler ils ne se connaissent pas du tout, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'ils se connaissent très bien. A moins qu'il ne me dise pas tout. Ca serait bien son genre.

« Il faut tout me dire Peeta. S'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Parce que dans l'arène le moindre détail à son importance » Il faut que je lui fasse dire la vérité.

« Y a rien entre nous Haymitch, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ma vie avant le jour de la moisson. Nos vies sont complétement différentes. Je ne fais même pas parti de son univers. Elle ne devait même pas savoir qui j'étais avant »

« Tu sembles plutôt bien la connaitre pourtant » et elle aussi, j'ai envie de rajouter mais je laisse cette information de coté.

« Je l'observe de loin, depuis mes 5 ans »

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille pour le moment.

« Donc tu as le béguin pour elle depuis que tu es tout petit » Je me demande si c'est même possible de tomber amoureux à l'age de 5 ans… « Et tu n'as rien fait pour lui dire … »

Il hausse les épaules. « J'ai jamais eu le courage… Ce n'est pas réciproque de toute façon et je ne la mérite pas. »

Ca y est, la première larme a coulé.

C'est vraiment du délire, il est aux hunger games, il risque sa vie et il est dévasté par ses problèmes sentimentaux. Je me retiens de lui en mettre une pour la deuxième fois.

Il s'essuie les larmes et il me fixe soudain avec détermination .

« Vous croyez qu'elle sait ? »

La question me prend de cours, mais j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de compliquer les choses et de toute manière, je pense que Katniss n'a aucune idée des sentiments qu'il nourit à son égard donc je reponds :

« Non »

« Mais vous vous l'avez vu… » J'ai rien vu du tout mais je vais mentir « Ecoute, moi je suis ton mentor, c'est mon role de voir ses choses là. »

Il semble prendre cela pour argent comptant, tant mieux. Donc si je résume, j'ai un adolescent amoureux de sa « partenaire », un amour selon lui à sens unique…Et la gamine ne m'a pas l'air romantique pour un sous. Donc sans doute à sens unique. Ils ne se sont jamais parlés… Malgré tout, ce n'est pas clair. Parce que je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas découvert son existence comme il dit « le je jour de la moisson » La seule différence, c'est que je sais que Katniss à cette rage de vivre en elle et que cela n'aura aucun impact sur elle dans l'arène. Cette fille veut rentrer chez elle.

Par contre, l'impact est évident sur Peeta, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi il pense qu'il ne peut pas gagner. Les adolescents ! Ce que ca peut etre naif et lui, il m'a l'air d'être un naif de première classe. Me voila donc qui change encore une fois d'avis sur la personnalité de Peeta. J'espère que cette fois ci, c'est la bonne.

« Haymitch, si il faut mourir pour elle, je le ferai. Je la protegerai au péril de ma vie. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle gagne »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est déterminé et semble vraiment croire à l'énormité de ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'étais vraiment gentil avec lui en le traitant de naif de première classe. Non sérieux, il en tient une couche et une bonne. Soudain me revient en mémoire, ce livre d'un auteur, comment il s'appelle déjà… Ca remonte, c'était avant mes hunger games. Ah oui Roméo et Juliette. J'ai detesté ce livre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir Roméo, voir Juliette en face de moi. Ce que les adolescents peuvent être pénibles, surtout ceux qui ont grandi dans le confort et une assiette toujours bien remplie. Et lui, manifestement, il n'a aucun sens des réalités, il vit dans un monde rose bonbons ou comme dans les livres pour jeunes filles en fleurs, il est si facile de sacrifier sa vie pour l'être aimer.

Soudain, j'éclate de rire parce que sérieusement, c'est trop drole.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drole la dedans ? » Monsieur est très en colère, je le sens a sa voix.

« Je crois, gamin, qu'il faut te remettre les idées en place. Il faut arrêter de rêver. Crois en mon expérience, une fois dans l'arène, la seule chose qui t'importera sera de sauver ta peau. Tous les bons sentiments que tu penses avoir, vont s'envoler avant même que tu ne le comprennes. L'instinct de survie est toujours le plus fort. La peur de la mort prend le dessus, l'arène à ce pouvoir là, de révéler en nous l'animal. Elle nous change, on y laisse toute trace d'humanité. On pense qu'on va pouvoir rendre la pareille à la fille qui vous à sauver la vie et au final on la laisse tomber parce que l'on est egoiste. » Ma voix se brise et j'ai désespérement besoin d'un verre. Parce que mais je dois continuer pour lui faire comprendre. :

« Oui c'est cela la réalité, j'ai tourné le dos a Maisylee Donner sans un remord. Alors que sans elle, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? On a brisé notre alliance. Elle voulait aller ailleurs moi je ne voulais pas, elle me lourdait, alors sans aucun regret, et avec un certain soulagement, je l'ai laissé partir de son coté. Resultat, elle est morte, je suis en vie. C'est cela la réalité Peeta, l'arène nous change »

Il se dirige vers son mini bar et m'apporte une petite bouteille. Il a le regard plein de compassion et de comprehension. C'est pire que tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

« Et tu veux savoir le pire ? Malgré que je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver ? Malgré que sa mort m'a touchée au plus haut point… Le pire c'est que si c'était à refaire, je sais que je referai la même chose. C'est cela L'arène. C'est pour cela que ca marche chaque année. Qu'on se plit tous aux règles de la boucherie, que les alliances se font puis se defond dans la plus grande barbarie. Parce que la peur et l'instinct de survie nous transcende. Qu'on le veuille ou nous. Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle nous faisons face et nous devant laquelle nous sommes tous égaux, y compris les carrières super entraines, c'est cela. Alors crois moi, ton béguin… ne fera jamais le poid face à ce que je viens de te dire »

Peeta semble refléchir à mes paroles. Un silence pesant régne dans la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas vous, ni les autres » il déclare cela sans le moindre jugement dans la voix. « Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, je vous demande de m'aider à la protèger. Et de trouver un bon plan pour la sortir de là »

Tout cela pour rien. J'ai parlé dans le vide ou quoi ? Je sens que je vais perdre patience.

« Ecoute Peeta, tu reflechis à ce que je t'ai dit, et demain, on en reparle. Je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne journée de refléxion. »

C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Le laisser mariner dans mes paroles. Il va forcement y réfléchir, ca va forcément le faire douter.

« Très bien »

Je sors de la pièce, complétement épuisé, vidé. J'ai envie d'une bonne cuite mais j'ai donné ma parole.

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour et merci de vos reviews ^^.

Voici le chapitre 5, Déjà le 5 et pour vous dire, je me pose la question si je dois ou pas faire un autre chapitre avec exceptionnellement, un point de vue de Peeta ? Je me tate.

Chapitre 5

J'espère que le gamin a passé une bonne journée et nuit de réflexion. Cette fois, je ne vais pas aller le voir. On verra bien s'il vient me parler. En attendant, je vais voir Effie, non pas par plaisir, mais nous devons préparer les interviews qui auront lieu dans 3 jours. Ensuite, on a le luxe de découvrir nos nouvelles cabines de controle de mentors. D'habitude, je n'y vais jamais. Ca ne vaut pas le coup, mais cette année, je vais y passer le plus clair de mon temps.

La première chose que je note c'est qu'il n'y a pas de mini bar. Je demande donc à ce qu'on m'en installe un. Effie est contre, quelle surprise. Je m'en tape. Je m'installe sur un des fauteuils qui font face aux deux écrans de controles. Un pour chacun de nos tributs.

Nous, les mentors avons la possibilité d'avoir le live non stop concernant nos tributs. On a aussi un enregistreur, pour se repasser les scènes. On reçoit un bulletin de santé de nos poulains chaque heure. On a la possibiité de se faire livrer les repas. Et il y a même une couchette.

Nous n'avons pas encore le planning de nos interviews quotidiennes. Cette anné, je vais surement devoir y passer chaque jour, si mes tributs survivent et font bien ce que je dis. Je vais sans doute avoir pas mal de demandes. Sans compter les soirées sponsors

La visite est terminée et je croise Finnick Odair et Chaff.

« Hey Haymitch ! » lance Chaff. Je l'ai rarement vu d'aussi bonne humeur pour les hunger games. Finnick me sourit, mais le sourire est faux. Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer j'ai envie de lui dire. Mais je l'ignore. J'ai d'excellentes relations avec les autres gagnants, meme Johanna, qui gagne à être connue mais ceux issues des carrières, comme lui, Enobaria ou Brutus. J'ai du mal. On n'a tout simplement pas la même vision des choses. Eux, ils sont là pour la gloire, ils se sont portés volontaires, ont bénéficiés d'entrainements et leurs poulains, tout pareil.

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Chaff traine avec Odair.

« Cette année, toi et moi, on aura peut être bien nos chances » déclare Chaff.

« Qui sait. » D'habitude je suis plus prompt à parler mais la je me méfie quand même. C'est vrai qu'un des trbuts de Chaff, Tresh, est un colosse. La petite fille par contre…

L'échange s'arrête là. Quand je rentre, Peeta m'attend. Voyons donc ce qu'il à me dire. Nous entrons dans ma chambre.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit » Un large sourire apparait sur mon visage. Je le laisse continuer car manifestement, il n'a pas fini.

« C'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir une fois dans l'Arène. Merci de m'avoir prévenu car dès maintenant, je vais prendre plus en compte cet aspect du jeu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse d'être un simple pion… »

Tout d'un coup, je le sens mal. Si y a bien une chose que j'ai retenue de mes jeux, c'est qu'il faut jouer dans les règles sinon on vous le fait payer très cher.

« Je veux gagner les Hunger games »

Quoi ? je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Il se contredit.

« Seulement, pour moi gagner les hungers games, c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle reste en vie et qu'elle rentre chez elle, C'est la seule victoire que je veux »

Mon coté pragmatique me fait penser que s'il meurt, en réussissant ce qu'il veut faire, il n'aura pas à s'inquieter des represailles : De ne pas avoir joué dans les règles.

Sa détermination est certaine. Je n'ai pas envie de repasser une heure à lui expliquer ce que je lui ai déjà dit. Il verra bien et comprendra bien, par lui-même, mes paroles une fois sur place. Je capitule donc.

« D'accord » Je finis par dire. Je le regarde en train de me sourire comme si je venais de lui dire que sa participation aux hungers games venait d'être annulée. Je me surprends à pouffer discretement. Vu son état d'esprit, il ne serait même pas content, car il ne pourrait pas protèger sa belle dans ce cas. Alors on va dire qu'il me sourit comme si il venait d'apprendre que c'est la participation de Katniss qui a été annulé.

« Haymitch, ce que vous m'avez dit hier, n'a pas été vain… »

Sans dec ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

« Vous avez pointé du doigt quelque chose, et ca m'a donné une idée... »

Soudain, je le sens mal encore une fois.

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai regardé la tv, lu des magazines, et votre plan de faire de nous une équipe, fonctionne plutôt bien. On parle de nous, ca intéresse, c'est nouveau »

Oh le brave petit qui reconnait enfin mon travail. Je vais peut être en tirer quelque chose.

« Mais, on ne fait jamais les couvertures, ni les premiers titres… »

J'hallucine, ou il me fait un reproche ? Les tributs du disctrict 12 n'ont meme jamais dépassé une ligne dans les magazines et journaux jusqu'à présent.

« Je pense que votre plan est tout de même très bon »

Ce sont les montagnes russes avec lui. Mais il continue

« Et à propos de ce que vous avez dit… sur les hungers games et tout le monde qui suit les régles, la sauvagerie »

Je ne vois pas trop où il veut en venir, mais il tourne autour du pot, on dirait qu'il a appréhende de me dire ce qu'il veut.

« Et si, on les choqué encore plus… Si on mettait un peu d'amour dans tout cela ? »

Hunger games et Amour. Des mots qui ne vont pas du tout ensemble. C'est même une hérésie totale. Je devrais lui rire à la figure mais je le laisse parler.

« Ca donnerait quoi, si àl'interview, j'annonçais que je suis amoureux de Katniss ? »

Les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit ne sont pas ceux auquels j'aurais parié : Choquant, audacieux, revolutionnaire, brillant.

Mon intellect s'emballe et je vois déjà l'énorme potenciel que cela peut avoir. Du jamais vu.

« Tu serais pret à le faire ? » je demande excité comme un gamin qui vient d'avoir un nouveau jouet.

« Si ca peut rapporter des sponsors, et si ca profite à Katniss, oui »

Le peu que j'ai de conscience me dit que ce n'est pas bien de profiter de sa naivité et de ses sentiments, mais depuis quand j'ai une conscience ? On va faire la couverture des magazines, on ne va plus parler que du district 12.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir Peeta » Je prends 5 minutes de réfléxion. Je m'aperçois que si c'est bien joué c'est viable et cela n'a jamais été fait. Une histoire d'amour aux hungers games, c'est tellement gros que ca pourrait marcher.

« Je pense que ca ne fera pas de mal à Katniss. Elle manque vraiment de sex appeal et elle est beaucoup trop antiphatique. Ca la rendra désirable et sympathique »

Il me regarde comme si je venais d'insulter Katniss. L'amour est vraiment aveugle on dirait. Bref le sujet n'est pas là.

« C'est sur que ca serait du jamais vu. Après pour être honnête, c'est du quitte ou double. Comme c'est un scenario qui ne s'est jamais produit. On peut très bien se casser la gueule et n'avoir aucuns sponsors. Pire tu serais la risée de tout Panem. »

Il n'a pas l'air de bien saisir ce que je lui dis.

« Peeta, Si tu déclares ton amour pour Katniss… c'est toi qui t'expose et que tu mets en « danger » pas elle. Elle sera la personne mise en valeur et toi tu deviendras aux yeux de tous, comment dire … Lover boy. Tu comprends »

« Je crois… »

« On ne te verra comme un pauvre type éperdu d'amour… dans le pire des cas. Les hungers games, ca se joue, sur le pouvoir, la peur, l'assurance… Par sur une déclaration d'amour. Ils veulent que les tributs soient dangereux ou appeurés mais pas amoureux. »

« Mais Katniss, elle sera mise en valeur ? »

« C'est certain. »

« Alors je marche. On va faire cela. »

« Tu as bien compris les risques que ca comporte ? »

« Oui, mais on a un autre problème… »

Il n'a pas besoin de me dire quel est ce probléme. Je le sais déjà.

« Katniss » je l'interrompts.

« Si on lui dit, elle va tout foutre en l'air. Elle voudra jamais » rétorque Peeta.

« C'est sur qu'elle va être difficile à convaincre. Le mieux c'est de ne rien lui dire. On va la prendre par surprise. Je pense que la réaction de choc qu'elle aura sera atout »

« Elle va me tuer »

ça c'est sur je pense. En même temps pour petit coté sadique à hate de voir la tête qu'elle va faire.

« On lui expliquera après. Et puis elle aura tout le temps dans l'arène pour ça »

Soudain un silence pesant s'installe. « Peeta, on va préparer tout ça. L'interview doit être parfaite. On doit amener tout ça en douceur et te rendre attachant avant, histoire que tu ne balances pas ta bombe sans t'être attirer quelques sympathies. Et à partir de maintenant, tu vas t'entrainer seul »

Il fronce les sourcils, ca n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

« C'est pour accentuer l'impact que ta déclaration aura sur elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute. Elle ne doit surprendre aucune discussion entre nous, ou avec l'équipe. »

« Très bien »

Je ne sais pas si tout cela va marcher mais j'ai hate de voir le résulat. Le lendemain matin quand je dis à Katniss que Peeta à décidé de s'entrainer seul. Elle le prend très mal. Même si elle se recache en quelques secondes derrières son masque d'indifférence. Je l'ai vu clairement. Cela l'affecte énormément.

Soudain, je me sens très mal. Ce plan peut nous exploser à la figure. Emballé que j'etais pas le projet, je n'ai pas pensé aux sentiments de Katniss. Et si Peeta pense qu'il lui est complétement indifférent, je re réalise que non. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle est touchée par le comportement de Peeta.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit amoureuse, ou qu'elle reflechisse à deux fois entre elle et lui dans l'arène, mais si elle croit qu'il l'aime, elle serait bien du genre à se sentir coupable ou aller l'aider et finir par se mettre en danger. Peeta ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il a de l'importance à ses yeux.

Je réalise que l'entrainement séparé était plus que judicieux. Et cela pour deux raisons :

La première : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur et la seconde… Je me lève soudain, et je me préciite dans la chambre de Peeta. J'ouvre sans meme frappé.

« Y a une condition Peeta… Que j'ai oublié de te dire »

« Laquelle ? »

« Faudra lui dire que tout est bidon. Ta déclaration d'amour n'est qu'un scenario »

Il semble surpris et déçu

« Si tu l'aimes, tu comprends qu'elle ne doit pas savoir. Ca pourrait la destabiliser, dans l'Arène, elle ne doit penser qu'à elle et sa survie »

« Oh, je ne crois pas que.. »

Le pauvre, il est complétement aveugle. Et je ne peux pas lui dire que tout ce qu'il fait l'affecte. De plus, il a beau se prendre pour le chevalier des contes de fées, je n'oublie pas que dans L'Arène, tout change, Si il décide de la trahir…

« C'est une condition sinéquanone. Tout doit être bidon pour elle. C'est pour son bien, crois moi. »

« D'accord, oui je comprends, je ne me veux pas que ca l'embarrasse. Elle pourrait se sentir redevable ou coupable »

Il voit quand même clair en elle.

Je me retourne pour sortir mais il m'interpelle

« Haymitch, si on reussi, si elle gagne... Promets-moi de lui dire que je l'aimais vraiment d'accord »

« Oui »

J'ouvre la porte et il m'appelle une seconde fois.

« Haymitch, non, en fait, ne lui dit jamais… je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec ce fardeau toute sa vie. Elle n'a rien demandé après tout. »

« Comme tu veux » Je ferme la porte. Est t'il possible que ce gamin l'aime vraiment à ce point là ?

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

A suivre.

Bon bah il n'était pas évident ce chapitre à écrire. Bizarrement, plus compliqué que je ne pensais. J'espère ne pas avoir décu.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à fan de Twilight pour être toujours la première à me mettre une review et annabehfan pour sa review ^^ Et tous les autres.

Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je ne pourrais pas écrire de nouveaux chapitres avant au moins samedi prochain. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que je pars en vacances ^^.

Encore un chapitre tendu et je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer la tournure quelque peu inédite mais en restant fidèle à l'histoire originale que je prends.

Chapitre 6

Comme je me charge de l'entrainement de Katniss, je ne sais pas où en est Peeta. Je décide donc d'aller voir Laeta, son entraineur personnel pour prendre des nouvelles.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Peeta ? »

« Il est vraiment adorable ce garçon, et drole » Elle me répond avec un sourire rêveur. Je ne suis même pas surpris qu'elle soit tombée sous son charme. Et en la voyant l'air béa, je me dis, que si il joue bien son rôle de chevalier déclarant son amour éperdu pour la fille du feu. Je vais crouler de demandes de sponsors venant de jeunes femmes et de vieilles femmes en fleurs. La vision me donne la nausée… Comment vais-je survivre à une meute de femmes insastifaites de leur vie amoureuse et qui vont projeter tous leurs reves roses bonbons sur mes tributs ?

Ca va me promettre des soirées très pénibles. Va falloir que je me montre gentil avec Effie pour qu'elle prenne ma place la plus part du temps. Arf, cette option n'est pas reluisante non plus

« Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour ce garçon ? Tu pourrais être sa mère »

« Je sais, et je ne me permettrai pas. Je suis très pro dans mon métier. Mais on a bien le droit de rêver »

Voila c'est tout à faire ça qui me fait peur.

« Pour en revenir à Peeta, il est doué, il écoute, il apprend vite. Ces derniers jours, il a voulu s'entrainer au maniement de couteaux. Il veut apprendre à être plus offensif. »

Tout cela à l'air bien. Je suis satisfait qu'il s'y mette vraiment. Katniss de son coté ne néglige rien non plus.

« Par contre, j'ai eu un petit incident avec lui » Elle utilise un ton que je n'aime pas. « Je me suis mise en colère, à un moment, tu sais comment je peux être stricte, voir cassante et sa réaction m'a surprise. Le pire c'est que ca s'est passé au moment où Clove, une des carrières s'entrainait avec nous, enfin pas avec nous, mais elle était dans la pièce. »

« Raconte » J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave mais Laeta à l'air pertubé.

« On avait délaissé les couteaux quand Clove est entrée, et on s'est mis à travailler sur l'allumage d'un feu. Et il avait beaucoup de mal. Il s'y prenait comme un manche. On obtenait rien et c'est vrai que j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau parce que Jared et moi on s'est encore disputés »

« Tu me passes les détails de ta vie conjugale » Je la coupe d'un ton sec. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure mais je commence à regretter mon choix.

« Je lui ai crié dessus, j'ai du lui dire « Ce n'est pas possible d'être un idiot pareil, je vais te montrer » Je me suis approchée de lui et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a cru mais il a eu un reflexe bizarre. En fait, je crois qu'il a cru que j'allais lui mettre un coup et il a s'est protégé le visage »

Franchement, je ne sais pas comment prendre cette information. Je l'ai moi-même cogné et ca n'a pas eu d'effet sur lui. Alors je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

« Et ? »

« Et rien, je n'allais pas le frapper, je suis juste sortie de mes gongs. Il a reprit son feu et il a réussi à l'allumer, mais Clove, elle a tout vu »

Bon, une carrière a vu Peeta dans un moment de « faiblesse » ce n'est pas génial, mais ce n'est pas dramatique non plus. Enfin, j'espère.

« Rien d'autres ? »

« Non, rien d'autre, ce fut le seul incident. Enfin, en partant, Clove a lancé un couteau dans sa direction qui a échoué juste à coté de son visage. Et là, par contre il n'a pas bougé. Il a arraché le couteau de la cloison calmement et Clove s'est approchée de lui. Il lui a redonné son couteau. Et elle lui a dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Et elle est repartie à ses activités »

Elle a probablement voulu le tester et le menacer.

« Comment il a reagi ? »

« Aucune réaction ».

« Merci, Laeta d'avoir était franche. »

Je ne pense pas que cet incident soit très important mais je suis tout de même en colère contre Laéta que je n'engagerai plus jamais.

Je me dis que le mieux est que j'aille le voir. Je le trouve après quelques minutes de recherche à la porte des vestiaires hommes.

« Hey Haymitch ! » lance Peeta avec un ton guilleret.

Comme d'habitude je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Je vais droit au but.

« Laéta m'a parlé de l'incident, avec l'exercice du feu et de Clove qui a tout vu »

« Oh, oui… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

« Que t'as dit Clove ? »

« Qu'elle allait me déchiqueter »

Quand on parle du loup, voila qu'elle arrive avec Cato. Ce dernier se baisse pour entendre ce que Clove veut soudain lui dire. Puis il se redresse rapidement et les deux me regardent avec un air supérieur que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Ils me narguent carrément. Peeta ne relève même pas leur présence. Il continue à ranger ses affaires.

J'attends que les deux ne soient plus dans les environs pour lui dire.

« Tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis. Clove et Cato… Je n'ai pas aimé leur regard »

Il hausse les épaules, bah de toute façon, on est tous destinés à s'entretuer qu'est ce que cela change qu'ils m'aient pris en grippe ou non ? »

« Ce que ca change ? » J'ai envie de le secouer « Ce que ça change c'est le nombre de jour en moins où tu seras en vie dans l'Arène »

Il me pose la main sur l'épaule et il me dit « Ne vous inquiètez pas Haymitch, je préfère qu'ils soient après moi qu'après Katniss »

J'ai envie de hurler à ses mots. Il m'exaspère. Katniss est un ange à coté de celui là, au moins, elle je la comprends.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre jusqu'aux interviews.

L'interview de Katniss n'a pas été le désastre tant redouté et celle de Peeta, comme tout ce que fait Peeta, fut parfaite.

Malgré tout, dans son acces de furie, Katniss à réussi à blesser Peeta à une main. Et du coup j'ai un tribut qui part dans l'arène avec un bandage. Mais il a m'a dit que tout irait bien.

Je lui ai adressé mes derniers conseils. De partir au plus vite de la corne d'abandonance, de trouver de l'eau et un refuge. Le même que j'ai donné à Katniss et il m'a dit de toujours faire passer Katniss en priorité. Qu'il avait confiance en moi et qu'il ne fallait pas que je doute de lui.

Puis, il m'a prit dans ses bras. Un geste qui m'a surpris au plus haut point. Tellement, que je ne lui ai pas retourné l'embrassade.

J'ai rejoins ma cabine de contrôle. J'ai demandé à Effie de regarder le parcours de Peeta pendant que je serais sur l'écran de Katniss. On s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas déranger l'autre tant que les deux ne seraient pas en « sécurité ».

J'avais les yeux rivés sur Katniss à chaque instant et on peut dire qu'elle m'a donné des sueurs froides. Heureusement que Peeta était là, sinon, elle se serait faite massacrer pour recupérer cet arc. Et ensuite, il y a le combat avec ce garçon pour le sac et l'arrivée de Clove. Bref, le principal étant qu'elle s'en soit sortie saine et sauve pour cette première journée.

Je repose mes ecouteurs et je me tourne vers Effie.

« Alors et Peeta ? »

Effie me regarde complètement choquée. Du coup, je n'ose pas regarder l'écran de contrôle. Il n'a pas du survivre. Il est surement mort vu la tête qu'elle tire. Ca me fait plus mal que je ne pensais. Il avait de bonnes chances. Merde, j'ai envie de vomir.

« Peeta il.. » elle commence.

Soudain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvre avec grand fracas. Enobaria entre avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant.

« Haymitch » Elle hurle folle de rage « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

Elle pointe du doigt l'écran de control d'Effie et que vois-je ? Peeta Mellark partageant son premier repas autour du feu de camps des carrières.

Peeta Mellark est un carrière. Je ne suis pas choqué facilement mais pour le coup, je suis K .O.

« Alors ? » gronde Enobaria, « Tu savais que je n'aurais jamais été d'accord ! Les carrieres restent entre carrières et je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais … » Je me lève.

« Je n'ai ren fait ! Je n'étais au courant de RIEN. Je me suis fait rouler dans la farine par mon tribut et ils t'ont roulé dans la farine tout autant. Alors tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi. Parce que la dernière fois qu'une carrière m'a mis en rogne, elle a fini six pieds sous terre » Je la menace sans ambiguité.

Elle repart en claquant la porte.

Je me dirige vers le mini bar et je prends une petite bouteille mais je ne l'ouvre même pas. Je l'explose contre le mur. Je suis furieux. Je ne comprends même pas comment ça a pu se produire. Parce qu'Enobaria a raison, les carrières restent entre eux, les seuls qu'ils acceptent, à la limite, ce sont ceux qui font un tout petit score. Ils leur servent de gardien ou bonne à tout faire.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'écran et je repère le mome qui s'est prit un trois. Son mentor c'est beetee. Et, vu comment ils rangent les affaires pendant que les autres, inclus Peeta mangent. C'est lui la femme de ménage des carrières pas Peeta.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et si c'est Enobaria qui rentre, je jure qu'elle ne ressortira pas vivante. Mais, non c'est Finnick Odair, encore un carrière. Je ne peux plus les voir en peinture.

« Au lieu, de te torturer Haymitch, tu ferais mieux de regarder l'enregistrement. Et quand tu auras fini, viens me voir. »

« Et pourquoi, je ferais ça Odair ? »

« Parce que j'aurais la réponse à ta question » Il sort de sa poche un sucre « Tu en veux un, ca va te destresser » Je regarde le sucre et je le fais voler dans les airs.

Il soupire

« Les carrières c'est loin d'être l'image stéréotypée que tu en as. Enobaria c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Alors si tu veux t'instruire tu sais où me trouver. J'ai du temps libre, mes tributs sont morts »

Il repart sur ses mots. Chaff entre à son tour.

« Il a raison Haymitch, t'as jamais voulu m'écouter mais, suis mon conseil pour une fois. Et fais ce qu'il te dit »

« Il est au courant de quelque chose pour Peeta. ? » J'espère qu'Odair n'a pas magouillé avec mon tribut derrière mon dos.

« Non il est pas mélé à ça, mais regarde la video. Et il pourra t'expliquer certaines choses »

Je déteste ça. Perdre le contrôle d'un événement.

Je me tourne vers Effie qui a tout vu.

« Alors ? »

« Ah enfin, tu me demandes mon avis ! » crie t'elle avec exaspération. « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune alliance de préparer entre eux. C'est évident quand tu sais comment ça s'est passé. Il a été brillant, et audacieux. Il a été bléssé au bras. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris, passe moi la video et laissez moi seuls. »

Tout le monde sort et je glisse l'enregistrement. J'appuie sur play. Me voila de retour au moment du décompte.

A suivre

Bon je vous laisse sadiquement sur un cliffhanger. ^^ Le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez en même temps qu'Haymitch comment Peeta est arrivé à faire équipe avec les carrières. Mais aussi, vous découvrirez la réalité qui se cache derrière ses jeunes qui se portent volontaires à une mort certaine pour obtenir gloire et honneur.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, je me suis reveillée super tôt ce matin, donc voila… cette fois c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre avant le week end prochain. Mon train est dans 2h !

J'espère que ce chapitre que tout le monde attend avec impatience de vous decevra pas. J'ai une grande pression.

Chapitre 7

Je vois Peeta s'élancer de sa plateforme, il fonce vers la fôret comme je lui ai conseillé. Personne n'est à ses trousses, il arrive aux abords de la fôret sans encombre.

Jusque là tout va bien. Il obéit à mes ordes sauf qu'au lieu de s'enfoncer dans les bois, il reste aux abords. Il reprend son souffle. Ca me contrarie parce que sérieusement ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour faire une pause. Il attend maintenant. Non il regarde. Il observe Katniss pour sans doute savoir si elle s'en sort. Malgré tout, il n'intervient pas quand elle est en difficulté avec le garçon. Katniss est entrée dans la forêt.

Il ne bouge pas pour autant. La bataille continue de faire rage à la corne d'abandondance. Il continue d'observer. Soudain, il sort de sa « cachette » et retourne au bain de sang. Il fonce à toute allure sur Tresh ! Tresh est sur quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas qui est ce de cet angle là.

Tresh n'a aucune idée de qui lui arrive dessus et par derrière et par ce que je crois être une technique de lutte, il le prend par la taille soulève le colosse qui se retrouve projeté par terre. Tresh est éberlué. Je le comprends Katniss avait bien dit qu'il avait une force impressionante. Mais je n'avais pas bien réalisé. Les juges ne lui ont donné qu'un 8, au départ, je trouvais ça déjà très bien. Mais, il n'a pas du montrer toute sa capacité.

Je viens de voir qui il vient de sauver et je suis obligé de faire pause parce que je suis estomacqué. C'est Clove. Sans Peeta, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance face à Tresh. Elle est trop petite et elle a beau avoir de l'energie à revendre. Elle m'a l'air d'être une boule de nerfs. Face à Tresh. Elle était condamnée. J'appuie sur play.

Elle se relève aussi vite. Cato et Marvel se dirigent vers Tresh qui est à terre. Tu m'etonnes l'occasion est trop belle. Peeta décampe de là, pour aller vers la corne d'abondance. Probablement, pour dégoter une arme. Tresh s'est vite remis du choc et pars en direction de la forêt. Cato et Marvel ne le poursuivent pas. Ils retournent vers la corne d'abandonce. Je vois Tresh qui récupère un sac à dos. Et une paire de couteaux sur un cadavre.

Peeta est à deux pas de la corne d'abondance, Cato et Marvel seront bientôt à ses basques. Marvel repère un autre tribut, une proie qui à l'air facile. Je crois que c'est la fille du district 9. Il laisse Cato. Clove qui en a fini avec la fille du 3, voit Cato qui fixe Peeta à la corne d'abondance. Il agite son épée. Peeta n'a pas l'air déstabilisé. Il fait tout de même deux pas en arrière tout en le soutenant du regard. Peeta est sortie de la corne d'abondance. Si il pique un sprint maintenant. Je suis sur que Cato ne le poursuivra pas.

Le but des carrières est clair. Défendre la corne d'abondance. Tuer tous les tributs qui veulent se procurer une arme ou un sac. Mais la chasse en fôret n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

Clove lance un couteau en direction de Peeta qui le reçoit en plein milieu du bras.

Dans l'arène, et particulièrement avec les carrières, il ne faut pas s'attendre à avoir de la reconnaissance, même si tu leur sauves la vie. Ce sont des machines à tuer. Cato semble vouloir laisser Peeta à Clove. Ah non, c'est parce qu'il a repèré le pauvre môme de 12 ans de je ne sais plus quel district qui tentait de se planquer dérrière une caisse. Il a été assez malin pour passer inaperçu jusqu'ici mais il aurait du directement allé en föret. Je suppose qu'il s'est laissé tenter parce que sa plate forme était située au plus proche de la corne d'abandone. Cato n'hesite pas à l'eventrer.

Je dois faire retour en arrière parce que comme je regardais ce que faisait Cato. Je n'ai pas vu pour Peeta. Voila, il vient de recevoir le couteau de Clove en plein milieu du bras. Il le retire en grimaçant. Il la regarde et semble lui dire « Merci ». Vu la tête qu'elle tire ce n'est pas cela à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle reste un peu bête. Et ca va lui couter cher parce que derrière elle, la fille du 6 va la prendre par surprise. Quand soudain, elle se reçoit un couteau dans l'épaule.

Ca va tellement vite, je fais retour arrière encore. Clove qui est surprise un instant voit Peeta lancer en sa direction le couteau qu'il vient de s'arracher du bras , couteau quivient d'atteindre l'épaule de la 6 qui s'appretait à attaquer Clove. La 6, crie. Clove se retourne vient de comprendre. Elle lui fonce dessus. Clove est tellement furieuse, probablement contre elle-même, qu'elle déploit toutes ses forces pour rattrapper la 6 qu'elle finit par achever d'un couteau en plein cœur.

Peeta Mellark vient de sauver pour la deuxième fois Clove. Et maintenant, il ne reste plus que lui et les carrières.

Ils l'entourent tous. Glimmer et Marvel se mettent à rire.

« Qui se charge de Lover boy ? » lance-t-elle d'un air joyeux. Elle a entre les mains l'arc que Katniss voulait.

Cato et Clove se regardent. L'air indécis. Peeta n'a pas l'air du tout stressé par sa situation. Comme si tout se passer comme il l'avait prévu.

« Pourquoi ? T'as sauvé Clove ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas tiré ? » Demande Cato qui doit être aussi intrigué par l'assurance de Peeta.

« Elle sait pourquoi. »

Tous regardent Clove sauf Cato qui continue de fixer Peeta

« Clove ? Tu nous éclaire ? Tu aurais passé un accord sans nous en parler ? » Tonne Marvel.

« Non ! » Elle rétorque avec dédain et semble vraiment insultée qu'on puisse lui prêter de telles attentions.

Cato prend la parole et s'adresse à Peeta.

« Il ne nous a pas demandé de faire alliance avec lui. »

« Alors Clove ? Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Lover boy ? » Glimmer s'impatiente.

« Il est comme nous. C'est un carrière »

« Un carrière du district 12 ! Non mais Clove, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! » Grogne Marvel. « Y a pas de carrières là bas, Il s'est même pas porté volontaire »

Je fais pause. Mais qu'avait dans la tête Peeta. Il n'a tout de même pas cru qu'il aurait pu faire avaler un couloeuvre pareille. Il est doué dans le mensonge et l'art d'emballer les choses mais la c'est trop gros. Je n'assimile même pas que Clove est pu y croire un instant. D'ailleurs sans doute pas, sinon, elle ne lui aurait pas planté un couteau dans le bras. Quelque chose m'echappe.

Je reprends le cours de la video.

On dirait que Clove va se jeter sur Marvel pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Cato intervient

« Du calme, Clove, tu as juste mal expliqué »

« Parce que tu es au courant aussi Cato ? » Glimmer dit agacée. Mais il continue

« Il n'est pas ce type de carrière, ce n'est pas un carrière mais il est comme nous. »

Marvel et Glimmer se regardent un peu confus.

Clove et Cato ont l'air exaspérés par la lenteur d'esprit de leurs alliés.

Clove remonte soudain la manche de son bras et montre quelque chose. On dirait qu'elle leur montre une vieille brulure.

« C'est bon maintenant, la lumière s'est allumé la haut » dit elle en retroussant sa manche.

Glimmer et Marvel ont effectivement l'air d'avoir compris.

« D'accord » dit Marvel « Ce type de carrière »

Il y a manifestement un double langage que je ne comprends pas. Ils ne doivent pas pouvoir dire les choses clairement et ils ont leurs propres codes. D'un coup, les paroles de Finnick prennent un sens. En effet, j'ai quelques questions maintenant et il m'a promis qu'il aurait les réponses. Je vais donc devoir être obligé de ravaler ma fierté et d'aller le voir après.

Je poursuis la lecture de la video.

« C'est peut être un carrière » dit Glimmer « Mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Vous voulez faire équipe avec ce type là ? Un 12 ? »

Peeta qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot semble décidé que le moment est venu de parler.

« Je n'ai pas proposé d'alliance non plus. Je voulais vous montrer toute l'ampleur de mes capacités en personne. » Il prend un petit air arrogant que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« La démonstration fut en effet convaincante » dit Clove. « Mais le deal n'est pas gagné pour autant. Pourquoi tu veux être avec nous Lover boy ? Tu n'es pas fou amoureux de la dinde du feu ? »

Il équarquille les yeux.

« J'ai vraiment eu une idée de génie non ? Faire croire que j'étais amoureux d'elle pour qu'elle se prenne de sympathie pour moi. Après tout, elle reste une fille. » On dirait qu'il sous entend quelque chose.

« Une strategie pour mieux l'avoir ensuite ? » demande Glimmer. On dirait qu'elle est elle-même décue. Et là je viens de comprendre. « elle reste une fille » Glimmer manifestement à un coté fleur bleue et s'était faite « avoir »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les choses au hasard. C'est sans doute la plus dangereuse d'entre nous et comme vous, je veux gagner. Alors, on pourrait faire un bout de chemin après chacun pour soi. »

« Pourquoi on te ferait confiance ? » rétorque Cato.

« Parce que je suis comme vous, on a la même haine qui brule au fond de nous » et je ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit . Normal. Il reprend

« sans compter que même un contre 4, avant de mourir, j'arriverai facilement à tuer l'un d'entre vous et je pense à en blesser un autre assez grièvement. » Et la il sort un long couteau de derrière son parka.

Il joue avec prudemment mais tout en contrôle.

« Eh oui Cato, tu ne peux pas avoir les yeux partout » il lance un sourire moqueur.

Les 4 carrieres se regardent. Cato est manifestement le leader. C'est lui qui va décider.

Le coup de poker est énorme. Mais il y a une foule de choses entre eux que je ne saisie pas.

« Affaire conclue , lover boy »

Tout la tension se relâche.

« Faut monter le camp maintenant, se faire à bouffer et après on par a la chasse ! » Puis il semble chercher quelqu'un.

« La boniche, tu peux te montrer, c'est leur de se mettre au boulot » Le tribu de Beetee sort de la corne d'abondance où il était caché.

Peeta est impertubable et il prend une trousse de secours pour soigner son bras. Il sort une aiguille médicale et du desinfectant. Il se recoue le bras ensanglanté en sachant ce qu'il faut faire. Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait faire ça.

Ensuite, ils se mettent tranquillement à table, fin de la vidéo.

Ca me fait beaucoup d'informations et de questions à analyser. Je dois avouer que j'avais sous estimé le gamin dans énormément de domaines. Il est plus robuste que je ne croyais, plus froid qu'il n'y parait, dans un contrôle que même moi au premier jour je n'avais pas.

Dans l'Arène, nous sommes tous des proies. Il nous faut du temps pour trouver nos répères pour essayer d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur les évènements. Mais Peeta Mellark se maitrise parfaitement. Il n'est pas un pion.

Maintenant, je suis dans la merde parce que je ne saurais pas dire, si ca fait parti de sa stratégie pour protèger Katniss ou bien si il m'a prit pour unblaireau de première depuis le début. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mijote Peeta. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il vient de s'assurer une place de demi finaliste en s'alliant avec les carrières.

Et moi, qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes sponsors ? Je fais quoi ? Ils doivent être furieux de s'être fait berner par sa déclaration d'amour. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je continue de jouer sur ce thème. Je vais leur dire que c'est une façon pour lui de la protèger. C'est peut être vraiment ce qu'il fait. Je vais aussi jouer sur l'ambiguité.

Effie rentre dans la cabine

« On a plein de demande d'interviews ! Deux sponsors veulent se retirer, 3 autres demandes des expliquations, la cote de Peeta vient de monter de deux points. On ne parle plus que du district 12 dans tout le capitol. Et selon mes informations, les amants maudits, vont encore faire la une des magazines et des journaux demain C'est la folie dehors » Elle est toute excitée.

Il faut voir le coté positif des choses. On aurait pu se faire totalement eclipsé des médias après cette première journée.

Je m'inquiète quand même beaucoup pour Katniss. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que maintenant Peeta fait parti des carrières. J'imagine aussi la réputation de traitre qu'il doit avoir au district 12. C'est du jamais vu.

. Finnick doit m'attendre. Ca m'emmerde vraiment de devoir aller le voir. Mais il est plus que l'heure de rassembler les informations qui me manquent

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, de retour de mes petites vacances donc et je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre 7 qui était délicat à écrire. Merci a Fan de twilight, Sm33, Margot, Agathe, Annabethfan, Caroline et tous les autres à qui j'ai pu répondre via le compte pour vos reviews et votre soutient.

Fan de twilight, tu vas être contente, voici, le chapitre avec Finnick. ^^

Chapitre 8

Je prends le verre que Finnick Odair me serre. Je ne refuse jamais un verre d'alcool même c'est offert par un carrière. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ai trainé dans son lupanard.

«Etions nous vraiment obligés de venir dans cet endroit ? »

Il me sourit. Il déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. On connait tous les dires qui courent sur Odair. Des dires qui semblent être plus des vérités que des rumeurs. Cet homme saute sur tout ce qui bouge, homme ou femme, pour le peu que ceux-ci on de l'argent ou une grande influence. Il les prend et les jettent. On dit même que certains paient pour une nuit avec lui. Finnick Odair, le plus populaire de tous les gagnants des Hunger games. Tout cela grâce à son extrême beauté et il faut bien le reconnaitre, une certaine intelligence et ténacité. Je me rappelle le gamin de 14 ans armé de son trident qui tuait les autres tributs avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait la rage de vaincre. La même rage qui m'animait.

Mais c'est un bien meilleur mentor. Je n'aurais pas misé un centime sur Annie Cresta, la carrière sans doute la plus mal préparée que j'ai jamais vu et même si elle a eu de la chance. Elle lui doit beaucoup. Il a toujours su lui envoyer ce qu'il fallait au bon moment et su trouver des sponsors alors qu'elle était appeurée et n'arrêtait pas de se cacher.

« De quoi as-tu peur Haymitch ? Tu n'es pas du tout mon type. J'aime pas les alcoolos »

« Comment peux-tu te laisser te vendre ainsi à ses gens ? ». Cet homme est une honte. Il me jette un regard noir. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais mort sur place.

Il prend une chaise et la pose en face de là où je suis assis puis s'installe.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être que je n'aurais pas à le faire si un certain Albernathy n'avait pas mis en rogne le président Snow. Et par ses actes, jeté le doute sur la fiablité des futurs gagnants des hungers games »

Que veut-il dire par là. En quoi mon histoire le concerne.

« Je sais ce qu'il ont fait à ta famille Haymitch »

« Comment ? » J'ai envie de le cogner et de lui abimer sa belle petite gueule.

« Ma fortune réside plus dans les secrets que les billets de banque. Disons qu'à cause de toi, le gouvernement se méfie de nous tous. »

Est t'il en train de me dire que lui aussi a un prix à payer ? Je pensais être le seul.

« Tu passes ta vie tellement bourré que tu ne vois pas plus loin que ta misérable souffrance. »

Je serre les poings.

« Mais, je ne t'en veux pas, si moi aussi j'avais compris l'astuce du champs de force. J'aurais fait pareil. Et les conséquences auraient été les mêmes pour tous. »

« Je ne savais pas » c'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire.

« C'est bien ton problème, tu vis isolé de tout, tu marines dans ton whiskey et tu ne vois rien ou bien tu ne veux rien voir. Parce que c'est plus facile de se poser en martyre, d'éviter de se poser des questions. »

Même si je reconnais qu'il y a sans doute du vrai là dedans, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi et commencer une thérapie. Je préfère recadrer le sujet sur ce qui m'interesse vraiment

« Finnick, j'ai regardé la vidéo. Et, effectivement, certaines choses m'ont échappées. »

Il a un petit sourire satisfait. Il sait que je suis à sa merci. Je continue.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont voulu dire par « ce genre de carrière ? »

« C'est un code, ils ne pouvaient pas parler librement, alors ils ont dit cela… C'était pas mal trouver d'ailleurs. »

Il se lève pour prendre un cookie puis revient à sa place.

« Peeta n'est pas un carrière, il n'a jamais été entrainé… »

Il lève les yeux en l'air.

« Bien sur que non ce n'est pas un carrière »

« Alors ? » Je n'ai vraiment pas de patience. En plus cet endroit me met à l'aise, d'autant plus, que je viens de comprendre ce qu'il signifie aux yeux de Finnick.

« Les carrières, ces jeunes gens, si fiers, braves, venant des disctricts 1,2 et 4, les districts les plus aisés où la vie est plus facile qui n'hésitent pas à se porter volontaire chaque année pour obtenir Gloire, Honneur et Fortune. La fierté de leur district et du capitol. »

Il ne m'apprend vraiment rien. Je me demande combien de temps, il va tourner autout du pot. Cependant, je ne l'interrompts pas.

« C'est vrai, on se porte volontaire. On se bat même entre nous pour avoir l'honneur d'être sélectionné si on est plusieurs sur le coup. Des duels sont organisés si nous sommes trop nombreux. C'était mon cas, lors de mon année. J'avais 14 ans et je ne voulais pas attendre. Je m'étais entrainé comme un fou. Il fallait à tout prix que je participe. A tel point que dans ma frénésie, j'ai tué un de mes adversaires. Du coup, cela m'a ouvert les portes des hungers games direct »

Je suis obligé d'écouter ça. Je ne comprends pas leur façon de voir. Je n'arrive même à imaginer comment on peut être sain d'esprit et vouloir tant concourir à se genre de compétition où le seul but et de tuer ou de se faire tuer. Ces gosses de riches qui ne doivent pas savoir ce que c'est que de survivre. Ils sont nés avec une cuillière en'argent dans la bouche et ils ont ensuite les meilleurs entraineurs. Mais malgré tout, cela me dépasse complètement.

« A voir ton expression, je te dégoute. Tu ne comprends pas. » Son ton est amer. « Pourtant Haymitch, tu devrais être bien placé pour savoir que le capitol ne fait de cadeau à personne. Qu'il y a toujours un vice caché. »

Il soupire. Mais, il a désormais capté mon intérêt.

« Prenons, mon cas. Depuis, toujours, mon père est un armateur. On a une grande maison au district 4 et absolument tout ce qu'on désire. Mais quand j'ai eu 12 ans. La boite de mon père a fait faillite et pire que tout, la famille était ruinée Vois tu Haymitch, mon père nous avait caché un léger détail. Ces dettes de jeu. Il à même prix l'argent de son entreprise pour jouer. »

Si il essaye de me faire pleurer avec son histoire c'est raté, au district 12, les gens n'ont même pas le luxe de pouvoir s'acheter un ticket de loterie.

« On avait tout perdu. C'est alors, que le capitol dans sa grande bonté, à proposer à mon père de racheter sa dette. Mais, il y avait une contrepartie. La contre partie étant que je me porte volontaire aux hungers games d'ici mes 18 ans »

D'accord, c'est horrible et totalement dans l'esprit tordu du capitol.

« Mes parents ont refusé. Ils n'ont pas insisté. Ils ont juste dit qu'ils pouvaient changer d'avis. Que j'étais très télégenique et donc d'y réfléchir. Cependant, quand on perd tout, on perd également tous ses amis. On devait déménager mais personne ne voulait nous louer, même pas une petite chambre. Et mon père ne trouvait pas de travail non plus. C'est là que j'ai compris, qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais. Qu'on ne nous laisserait jamais une seconde chance. Alors, j'ai décidé de me porter volontaire. C'était la seule manière de s'en tirer. En plus ma mère était enceinte de ma sœur. »

C'est vrai que, je l'ai mal jugé. C'est tout aussi horrible que ce qu'on peut trouver au district 12. Il s'est donc sacrifié pour sa famille.

« Ils ont effacé les dettes de mon père mais, malgré tout, mes parents n'avaient pas d'argent pour me payer un entrainement digne de ce nom. Mais le capitol pense à tout. Si tu leur prouves ta motivation, tu peux obtenir un prêt. Et je l'ai obtenu parce que quand je veux quelque chose. Je l'obtiens. Dès lors, je me suis battu pour qu'en deux ans, je devienne une vrai machine de guerre. J'avais déjà deux années de prêt à rembourser derrière moi, hors de question que j'attende plus. »

« Tu aurais pu ne pas te porter volontaire non ? Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient fait à tes 18 ans ? »

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux.

« Oh, ils auraient rendu la dette à mon père plus le prêt de mon entrainement. Je n'avais pas le choix. L'unique porte de sortie pour moi : c'était les hungers games. Le prix à payer pour la liberté. Et je la voulais cette victoire et je l'ai eu. »

Je lui demande de me reservir un verre. Il reprend son récit.

« Mon exemple n'est pas rare, Annie Cresta, elle, figure toi que son père a détourné des fonds de la banque où il travaillait. Il s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il a été exécuté et afin de sauver sa mère, elle a du se porter volontaire. Sauf, qu'elle n'était pas éligible au prêt à cause du passé criminel de son père. Elle est arrivée non préparée et psychologiquement fragile. Comme mes deux tributs que Tresh a tué ce matin. Ils n'étaient pas éligible non plus, pourtant j'avais négocié avec Enobaria pour faire d'eux les boniches. Bah, ils sont morts avant.»

Un silence s'installe mais il reprend son récit au bout de quelques minutes.

« Mais, il y a d'autres types de carrières, d'autres types de volontaires »

« Comment cela ? »

« Ceux qu'on appelle les bébes carrières. Ils sont issus de grandes familles la plus part du temps, comme celle de Cato ou Brutus. Mais il arrive que des familles qui veulent se faire un nom, se lance dans le bébé carrière c'est le cas de Marvel. »

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Bébé carrière »

« L'unique but de leur naissance c'est de faire d'eux un carrière. Ses familles ont déjà des enfants et ils décident de faire un ultime bébé pour les jeux. Dès qu'ils sont nés, ils sont enregistrés comme carrière. Ces gosses grandissent sans la moindre affection parental. Les parents ne les voient même pas comme leur enfant mais comme un outil, une arme, un placement. Ils ont même leur école. On ne leur apprend qu'à tuer, à se battre. Et quand ils voient leurs parents, ce ne sont pas des moments chaleureux. Ils leur mettent une pression d'enfer. Pour faire court, ils n'existent pas en tant qu'être humain »

Je suis bouleversé par ce que je viens d'entendre. ¨Je n'imagine pas ce que cela peut être de vivre et grandir comme cela.

« La seule manière pour eux d'avoir une vie et de s'en sortir : ce sont les hungers games. Alors eux aussi, se battent pour que lorsqu'ils se portent volontaires, Ils se fassent choisir. Au meilleur des cas, s'ils n'ont pas réussi à integrer un jeu avant leur 18 ans, si leur niveau est correct, ils deviennent des pacificateurs. Des pacificateurs endettés jusqu'au cou car ils doivent remboursés leurs parents qui ont investis des sommes phénoménales sur eux. Ils passent leur vie à rembourser. Ce sont aussi les pacificateurs les plus impitoyables, faisant le plus de zèle possible, cherchant désespérément une reconnaissance qu'ils n'auront jamais. Pour les autres, les rebus, la famille décide ce qu'elle veut faire d'eux. La plus part, préfère les abattre. De toute façon, ils n'ont tissé aucun lien emotionel avec leurs « investissements ». C'est comme jeter un stylo défectueux à la poubelle »

Je me sens minable. Je me reserre une verre parce que j'ai honte et je suis mortifié.

« Ensuite, il y a les orphelins. Le système est le même. Soit ils se portent volontaire, soit ils finiront prostitués au mieux. Et le système de prêt existe aussi pour eux, sauf que pour eux, il est alloué d'office, en tant que pupille de l'état. Autant te dire que tous les orphelins s'inscrivent, sauf si par miracle, ils se font adopter avant. Glimmer n'a pas eu cette chance. Pour elle, aussi, les hungers games, c'est la seule porte de sortie. Enfin, tu as les volontaires du type Clove. Qui viennent spontanément et sans que rien ne les y obligent, s'inscrire pour devenir un carrière et obtenir un prêt. »

Je me doute qu'il y a la aussi, un vice caché et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir entendre de quoi il s'agit. Mais Finnick, va me le dire Il ne m'épargnera rien pour que je me sente bien misérable.

« Son père est mort et sa mère s'est remariée. Jusque là, rien de bien méchant, sauf que le beau père, préférait la fille à la mère et il était violent. Il faut croire que rien d'autre ne pouvait la sortir de cet enfer, mis à part les hungers games. . Voilà la vérité qui se cache derrière nos jolis façades. Pour vous, les hungers games, c'est un fléau, on vous tire au sort et vous y aller en chouinant. Pour nous, c'est l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle. La seule opportunité qui nous ai donné pour pouvoir enfin vivre. Nous sommes les sacrifiables, nous le savons mais nous apprécions aussi l'opportunité. C'est pour cela que nous sommes aussi dangereux. Ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à l'entrainement. Non, c'est cet espoir de pouvoir enfin être libre qui font de nous de redoutables participants. »

Je me sens vidé et quelque part Finnick avait raison. C'était plus facile de ne pas savoir. De penser que les carrières n'étaient que de stupides gosses de riches qui ne comprenaient rien à la dureté de la vie. Ces gamins, quand ils entrent dans l'Arène, ils sont probablement déjà plus cassés qu'aucun d'entre nous avant.

« C'est aussi pour cela, qu'on s'allie tous au début. Et qu'on s'abbat comme des fauves sur les autres tributs. On les deteste, ces petits chouineurs qui ont toujours eu papa et maman pour prendre soin d'eux. Eux, ils ont au moins la possibilité d'être tirés au sort, d'y echapper et de rester avec leurs parents aimants. On les hait. Biensur après c'est chacun pour soi. On veut tous sa nouvelle chance, notre unique chance. »

J'essaye de remettre mes idées en place. Je ne dois pas oublier que je suis là pour comprendre ce qu'a fait Peeta et comment il l'a fait.

« Peeta aurait découvert ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« Les probabilités que Peeta est pu comprendre ça tout seul sont de zéro et hors de question qu'un carrière vienne taper la discute pour leur parler de leur fantastique vie. Du coup, j'ai fait des recherches. Par expérience, je sais qu'on se reconnait facilement entre nous. Ya toujours un truc qui nous trahit. J'ai appelé l'hopital du district 12 et parce que je sais y faire, j'ai obtenu le dossier médical de ton poulain, ils m'ont faxés une copie dans les 5 minutes »

Il me donne le dossier. Je l'ouvre et je constate que la première hospitalisation est à l'âge de 5 ans. Intoxication à la fumée. Mais, ce n'est que le début d'une longue liste. Tous répértoriés comme simples accidents.

« Les Mellarks, enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est plus la mère, battent leur plus jeune fils et ils graissent la patte pour que tout cela passe inaperçu. Je me dis donc que quelque chose à du le trahir, ca peut être n'importe quoi. Une phrase, un réflèxe. »

Je suis abassourdi par ce que je lis. A le voir, si enjoué, à l'aise, on ne pourrait pas croire un instant qu'il est un enfant maltraité.

« Tire pas cette tête Haymitch, tu devrais vraiment mieux te renseigner sur tes tributs. C'est le mimimum quand même »

Du coup, je comprends mieux. L'horrible phrase de sa mère en guise d'adieu et la réaction qu'il a eu avec Laéta qui à l'âge d'être sa mère. Clove qui a du le voir et le comprendre. Tout s'explique. Ils ont du au moins une fois discuter entre eux. Le regard de Clove et Cato à mon égard. Dieu sait ce qu'il leur a dit sur moi..

« Ce gamin est un bon. Il a beau être un des leurs de cette manière, il ne l'aurait pas pris avec eux, s'il n'avait pas su leur montrer ce qu'il valait. Au mieux, ils l'auraient tué en dernier. Il a du cran. Tu devrais arrêter de favoriser la fille et plutôt mettre tes billes sur lui. Lui, il est comme les carrières, il n'a rien qui l'attend chez lui. Il va aussi vouloir sa porte de sortie. Mise là dessus. Cette rage là c'est une valeur sure »

« Katniss, veut rentrer pour sa sœur, elle ne lachera rien non plus »

« Certes, mais elle est toute seule. »

Je finis mon verre et je laisse Finnick. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. De terribles réalités et au final, je ne sais pas si je dois me fier ou non à Peeta Mellark en ce qui concerne Katniss.

A suivre

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis un peu décue de ce chapitre. Peut être trop de blabla ? J'espere qu'au moins ma vision des carrières tient la route.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais, cela, fait longtemps, mais j'ai récupéré mes bouquins. Ils m'ont manqués. J'espère que je vais réussir à reprendre correctement cette histoire. Ce n'est pas toujours facile après un si long break.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et m'ont laissé des reviews ^^

**Chapitre 9**

Haymitch pov

A peine, rentré de mon entrevue avec Odair, je me fais alpaguer pour une interview. Je les empêche de me mettre du fond de teint. J'accepte tout de même le coup de peigne d'une des préparatrices. Les caméras sont braquées sur moi. Le co présentateur des hunger games arrive et s'assoie à mes cotés. C'est à moi de jouer. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas de stratégie.

« Haymitch, vous avez comme nous suivi les derniers événements. »

« C'est exact »

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la stratégie de Peeta, sur sa trahison ? Il nous a tous bien eu avec son numéro d'amoureux transi »

« Tout ceci fait parti du plan. Il est évident que Peeta a rejoint les carrières dans le but de protéger Katniss. »

« Oh ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais comment ? »

« En leur donnant de fausses informations. Par exemple. »

« Pourtant quand ils ont trouvé un collet, il leur a confirmé que c'était un de Katniss. Et c'était bien le cas »

Zut, cela a du passer quand j'étais avec Odair. A quoi il joue ?

« Justement, il faut bien qu'il y est un peu de vérité dans ses mensonges, pour que cela soit plus crédible. Il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il est avec eux pour les détourner d'elle. »

J'espère franchement avoir raison. Ca serait bien la première fois que je me ferais avoir par un gamin. En plus, après ce que j'ai vu à la corne d'abondance, je sais qu'il à la carrure et le cerveau pour gagner cette édition. L'idée qu'il puisse les vaincreavec une telle stratégie me révolte. Je ne devrais pas. Après tout, ce sont les hunger games, tout est permis pour survivre. Mais ma fierté en prendrait un coup si je me faisais rouler dans la farine par ce mome.

« Eh bien si vous le dites. Savez vous que la cote de Peeta Mellark a grimpé de Cinq point depuis qu'il a rejoint les carrières ? Il est maintenant dans le top 5 des vainqueurs potenciels »

Je ne me peux pas dire que cela m'étonne.

« Mais les fans des amants maudits sont très décus et déstabilisés. » Il insiste.

« Je comprends, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que vous allez en avoir pour votre argent. Ce garçon est fou amoureux d'elle. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus »

« Katniss est t'elle au courant de cette stratégie ? »

« Non, elle se serait fait beaucoup trop de soucis si elle avait su qu'il allait se battre à la corne d'abondance. »

« Elle va avoir une belle surprise alors »

« Cela nous donnera sans doute un indice de plus sur ses sentiments lorsque nous verrons sa réaction à ce sujet » Je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques en disant cela. Elle aura sans doute la même réaction que moi : Le coup de massue.

« Oh excellent. Nous avons tous hate de découvrir cela »

L'interview est terminée. Je ne pense pas m'en être trop mal tiré. Je regagne ma loge. Effie m'y attend.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Je m'attends au pire maintenant.

« Non pas grand-chose. Katniss est perchée sur un arbre et Peeta chasse avec les carrières. Ils partent dans la direction opposée d'où elle se trouve »

« Bien »

Soudain, nous voyons de la fumée sur notre écran. Katniss se réveille. Un tribut à allumer un feu non loin de là où elle se trouve.

« Et merde. Elle va se faire griller à cause de cet idiot »

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide sur les écrans périphériques. « Cette idiote » Je rectifie en voyant que c'est une fille du district 8.

Forcément, les carrières l'ont vu et font demi-tour. Même Peeta ne trouve rien à redire. Il les suit.

Je lis sur le visage de Katniss, combien, elle est exaspérée. Je suis moi-même comme un lion en cage. Ils sont si proches d'elle. Je scrute le moniteur de Peeta. Ils sont arrivés à l'endroit où la pauvre fille se situe. Les carrières se congratulent sauf lui. Il reste en retrait mais son expression ne laisse rien paraitre. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense.

« Si tous les tributs pouvaient être aussi idiots que toi. Cela nous faciliterait la tâche » lance Glimmer avec un petit rire.

Clove s'approche de la fille qui est tétanisée de peur.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle va pleurer la pauvre chérie ? Tu vas appeler ton papa ou ta maman a ton secours » Elle ricane froidement.

« Je vous en prie Pitié. » dit la tribut du 8.

« Pitié ? » s'exclame Marvel. Il pouffe de rire. « Elle est pathétique celle là. Elle est aux hunger games, et elle demande notre pitié ? »

Peeta ne bouge pas mais je le vois serrer la machoire. Je doute que le spectacle lui plaise.

Cato s'accroupit pres de la pauvre victime.

« Bouh » fait il en faisant mine de lui planter son épée dans l'abdomen. Ils sont cruels.

La jeune fille se met à pleurer et les supplie de nouveau. Ils se mettent tous à rire sauf Peeta.

« Dites, on ne va pas y passer la nuit rassurez moi ? » s'exclame Peeta énervé. « Pendant ce temps là, les autres ont le temps de poser des pièges ou de s'éloigner »

Les carrières le regardent perplexe. Il a une certaine autorité et son argument fait mouche.

Cato plante son épée dans l'abdomen de la tribut 8 puis la retire. La fille hurle de douleur.

« Yeah, la classe Cato » glousse Glimmer.

Je suis écoeuré par tant de froideur. Je sais bien que ces momes en ont bavés mais je pense que les hunger games sont en train de leur enlever la dernière part d'humanité qu'il leur restait. Ils sont tellement fiers d'eux qu'ils partent en rigolant. Peeta n'a pas deserrer les dents.

A-t-il dit ce qu'il a dit pour abréger la torture psychologique de la gamine ou bien parce qu'il ne veut vraiment pas perdre de temps ?

Mais le pire est à venir. Voilà, que les carrières se dirigent vers Katniss. Effie fait de grands mouvements.

« Du calme. J'ai vu. On ne peut rien y faire. »

C'est peut être bien dans les prochaines minutes que l'ont saura de quel coté se situe notre ami Peeta.

Katniss les entend arriver. Espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas de bétises. J'appréhende le moment ou elle va comprendre que Peeta est avec eux. Pour l'instant, elle ne peut pas le voir. Elle ne fait aucun mouvement. Continue comme ça petite.

« On aurait du entendre le canon non ? »

Clairement, le canon aurait du être tiré depuis un moment. Cato a du mal visé. La pauvre fille va sans doute mettre quelques heures avant de mourir. Ils continuent à débattre sur la possibilité qu'elle soit encore en vie. Cato est ennervé qu'on doute de sa capacité à tuer.

J'observe Peeta. Il était un peu en arrière. Il bouge étrangement un de ses pieds. Comme si il cachait quelque chose. Je fais un zoom vite fait. Il vient de couvrir les traces de Katniss. Quelques bouts de bois brulés.

Je ressens un gros soulagement. Il est avec nous. Maintenant, j'espère que son expression ne va pas le trahir. Je me demande pourquoi je m'inquiéte ? Même la présence de Katniss aux alentours ne pertubet pas sa concentration. Par contre, les carrieres se chamaillent comme des gosses.

« On perd du temps ! Je vais retourner l'achever. Et ensuite on bouge ! » C'est un ton autoritaire et de leader. Ils se sont tous arretés de parler. Ca fait tout de même la deuxiéme fois qu'il leur dicte ce qu'ils doivent faire plus ou moins. Ce gamin en a dans le pantalon pour oser leur parler ainsi.

Je vois Katniss qui manque d'en tomber de l'arbre. Heureusement qu'elle est attachée. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Eh bien vas-y joli cœur » raille Marvel.

Peeta fait demi-tour sans faire plus attention que cela. Il est au courant que l'un d'eux pourrait, particulièrement Cato, avoir mal prit sa remarque et le planter par derrière ? Manifestement non.

Cato fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne se jette pas sur lui. Soit il craint le combat au corps à corps avec Peeta soit, il pense vraiment qu'il est des leurs.

Je prie pour qu'ils ne répèrent pas Katniss. Je continue de suivre le moniteur de Peeta. Jusqu'à maintenant, Peeta n'a tué personne. Mais il va bien falloir qu'il l'achève sinon, il va avoir des ennuis et sa couverture sera fichue. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est proposé ? Certainement pour en finir au plus vite et s'éloigner de Katniss. Mais a-t-il conscience du prix que cela va lui couter ? Je me souviens de la première vie que j'ai prise. Elle vous change à jamais.

Il arrive prés de la fille. Elle agonise lentement.

« Tu es venue pour finir le travail ? » dit-t'elle en sanglotant.

. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demande-t-il avec douceur.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il croit que ca sera plus facile en sachant son prénom ? C'est n'importe quoi là.

« Jenny »

Il s'accroupit auprés d'elle. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux avec tendresse. Puis, Il lui prend la main. Il s'approche d'elle et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. On n'entend rien mais cela le fait sourire. Au même moment avec sa main de libre il lui enfonce le couteau dans le cœur sans aucune hésitation Enfin, il lui ferme les yeux. Puis il court en direction des carrières. Son regard est dur comme de la pierre.

J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il a dit à la jeune fille. Il revient rapidement.

« Alors, elle était morte ? » questionne Marvel

« Non mais maintenant oui » répond Peeta. A ce moment le canon retentit. Je me dis que si Peeta a couru aussi vite c'était pour arriver avant le coup de canon. Quelle belle mise en scene cela fait. Cela fait son effet. Les carrières, s'ils avaient encore un doute sur Peeta Mellark, n'en n'ont plus aucun. Ils savent qu'il va falloir faire avec lui et que lover boy est loin d'être aussi charmant et sensible qu'ils ne le croyaient. « On y va ? » demande t'il d'un ton assuré. Un peu plus et on finirait par croire que c'est lui le chef de la bande. Cato pointe une direction et ils le suivent. Peeta se place de nouveau en queue de peloton laissant Cato reprendre sa place de meneur.

. Je suis déstabilisé. J'aimerai être dans la tête de ce gamin. Il ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Et malgré tout, il a réussi à faire en sorte que cette pauvre fille meurt avec un sourire aux lévres

Alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Je vois Katniss qui fait un petit sourire à la caméra. C'est bien, elle non plus ne se laisse pas déborder par les événements. Il était temps, elle a quand même failli se faire prendre stupidement. Grace à ce qu'elle vient de faire. Je vais pouvoir jouer sur l'axe : Katniss garde confiance en Peeta. Et je pointrais le fait qu'il a dissimulé une de ses traces.

Ce sont les hunger games les plus stressants de ma vie. A part les miens biensur. Cette année, j'ai vraiment deux tributs de taille. Je reprends confiance en Peeta. J'ai tout de même un pincement au cœur en sachant que je ne lui reparlais plus jamais si tout se passe comme il le désire. J'aurais eu tant de questions à lui poser.

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos reviews^^. Je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas oublié cette fic. Voici donc le chapitre 10. Je sais que dans un chapitre précédent j'avais dit que les tributs de Finnick étaient morts, mais je n'avais plus mes livres, d'où l'incohérence. En les récupérant, j'ai vu qu'il lui restait la fille et qu'elle meurt a cause de l'attaque des guépes. Je rectifie donc ici.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ^^

**Chapitre 10**

Haymitch pov

Après avoir suivi Katniss. Je me passe les vidéos de Peeta et des carrières. Ils sont toujours en chasse. Mon tribut fait bien son boulot. Katniss est à l' extrême opposée de là où ils se trouvent. Ils ont tués deux tributs. Cette fois ce sont Clove et la fille du 4 dont je ne sais plus le nom qui les ont excécutés. Depuis l'incident avec la tribut du 8, ils ne s'amusent plus avec leur proie. Peeta reste toujours en retrait. Je me demande ce qu'il doit ressentir lorsqu'il voit ces gamins mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Je sais qu'il souffre. Je l'ai vu rapidement dans ses yeux lorsque Clove a tué son tribut.

Le soir, il discute avec les carrières. Il leur parle de sa vie dans le district 12. Les carrières n'ont pas l'air très interéssés et je vois Glimmer soupirer d'ennui. Au départ, je me demande pourquoi il gâche sa salive puis c'est en voyant la réaction d'Effie que je comprends.

Elle a la larme aux yeux pour le petit. En fait, il ne raconte pas sa vie aux carrières mais aux spectateurs. Il communique avec eux, leur fait découvrir qui il est. C'est très intelligent. En plus il rajoute des anecdotes qui vous font sourire.

S'il n'était pas l'Ame noble qu'il est, ce serait le tribut le plus dangereux de tous. Grâce à lui, j'ai engrangé pas mal d'argent. Entres les fans des amants maudits et ceux qui sont intrigués par sa personne, on reçoit pas mal. Pour l'instant, je ne dépense rien. Je sais qu'il vaut mieux économiser pour le moment où il y en aura vraiment besoin. Je sais que ce jour arrivera c'est inévitable dans ce jeu.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il ne se passe rien et puis je vois Peeta s'arrêter briévement. Il a remarqué comme moi, une ombre. Y a un autre tribut dans les parages. Ce n'est pas Katniss vu qu'elle est à des kilometres de là. Je vais donc assiter à un troisiéme meurtre en direct sous peu.

« T'as repéré quelque chose lover boy ? » Lance Marvel.

« Faut que j'aille pisser » Dit Peeta.

Les filles font une grimace.

« Moi aussi » dit Cato. Les deux s'enfoncent dans un coin de la forêt. L'autre tribut a eu largement le temps de s'éloigner. Il ou elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais peut dire merci à Peeta, ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait balancé sa présence.

Il aurait peut être même du. Un tribut de moins, c'est toujours cela de prit. Mais Peeta n'est pas là pour tuer, il n'est pas là pour survivre. Il est là pour protéger Katniss. Et ce tribut n'est pas un danger pour elle, du moins pour le moment. J'espère qu'il ne regrettera pas son geste.

« Chers mentors » la voix de Claudius résonne dans la piéce. « Préparez vous, à bientôt dépenser vos deniers chèrement acquis. Un évènement spécial va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes.

Ca n'annonce rien de bon. Ca veut dire qu'il va soit y avoir des mutations, ou une catastrophe naturelle. Il faut bien qu'ils pimentent le jeu.

Quelques minutes, un incendie se déclare dans l'arène. Comme pas hasard, juste là où Katniss se trouve. Elle devait surement être trop éloignée des autres et le fait qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de la fin de l'arène à du leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs dont je suis responsable. Je me tourne vers le moniteur de Katniss.

Elle s'en sort bien mais elle est bléssée. Elle vient d'attérir dans la rivière. Mais la pauvre n'est pas au courant de ce qui va bientôt lui tomber dessus.

« Effie ? »

« Oui »

«Tu peux consulter la liste des prix des médicaments pour soigner des brulures ? »

« Ok, j'enchéri jusque combien ? »

« T'enchéris rien du tout pour l'instant. Va juste voir les prix de départ »

Je prends juste les devant, mais il est possible que dans quelques minutes, Katniss ne soit plus en vie et qu'on est plus besoin de cette pommade. Je ne vais donc pas gaspiller mon argent. Que va faire Peeta quand il va la voir ? Deux contre 5 carrières. Les chances sont minimes, sans compter que Katniss est bléssée.

Elle parvient à grimper très haut dans un arbre. Je suis fière d'elle. Cato essaye de grimper mais il est trop lourd, et tombe comme une masse. Il a eu de la chance de ne s'étre rien cassé. Elle joue la provocation. Je ne peux m'empécher de trouver cela brillant. Ca va nous ramener de l'argent, une telle attitude.

Glimmer lance maladroitement ses fléches. Et très vite, ils sont furieux et se disputent entre eux. Jusque là Peeta était resté silencieux. Le regard noir. Probalement furieux de la situation. La seule fois où il a regardé Katniss, il n'a pas trahi son émotion au contraire, il gardé son expression de colère. Elle doit se dire qu'il veut la tuer. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ?

Au final, c'est Peeta qui à nouveau mit fin au spectacle déplorable que nous offrent les carrières. Il se repositionne briévement en leader.

« Oh et puis qu'elle passe la nuit la haut ! Elle ne risque pas de s'enfuir. On s'occupera d'elle demain matin » Sa voix est calme, ferme et posée. Il est dans la maitrise parfaite de ses émotions. Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

Les carrières n'y voient rien à redire et installent leur campement au pied de l'arbre. C'est à mon tour de jouer. Je sors de la piéce et je rejoins Effie. On a assez pour acheter la pommade. On met le parachute à ma disposition. A moi, de lui envoyer au bon moment.

Je la vois qui souffre mais, elle fait de son mieux. Patience Katniss. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Les carrières s'endorment. Sauf Peeta, il monte la garde au pied de l'arbre. Je sais que je peux envoyer le parachute. Peeta ne les alertera pas et si l'un d'eux entend un bruit, il dira que cela vient de lui... Au même moment, je remarque la petite Rue dans les arbres. Elle pointe un énorme nid de guépes. Je sais qu'on pense tous à la même chose et j'appuie sur le bouton pour envoyer le parachute.

Elle fait bonne réception du parachute. Tout se passe merveilleusement bien dans les conditions où nous sommes. Peeta est toujours éveillé. Glimmer se réveille. Elle relaye Peeta. Il accepte sans sourciller. Je suis à peu prés sur qu'il entendu l'arrivée du parachute. Il ferme les yeux. Dors t'il ? En tout cas Glimmer, vient de faillir à sa tâche. Elle s'est endormie.

Je regarde Katniss scier la branche du nid de guépes. C'est la meilleur chose à faire mais c'est une véritable torture pour moi de la voir faire, sachant que Peeta qui fait tout pour la sauver jusqu'à présent et en bas et que cela risque de le tuer.

Il n'y a pourtant aucune autre solution. Ca me rend dingue et je ne résiste pas à faire sa fête au mini bar tellement je suis énervé. Et ce ne sont pas les cris stridents et stréssés d'Effie qui arrangent la situation. Elle est tout aussi sur les nerfs que moi.

Chaff passe me voir mais il comprend très vite que ce n'est pas le moment. Et il ne reste pas.

Le nid tombe et c'est l'apocalyspe pour les carriéres qui se réveillent en panique. Je m'inquiéte parce que Katniss s'est fait piquer un bon nombre de fois. Peeta et la plus part des carrières ont le reflexe de courir vers le lac. Mais Glimmer et la fille du 4 n'ont pas été assez rapides. Le spectacle est monstrueux.

Katniss avance au ralenti. C'est mauvais signe. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Elle veut l'arc de Glimmer. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le moniteur de Peeta. Il est dans l'eau avec les autres. Cato est en mode furie. Deux coups de canons retentissent.

« Si elle n'est pas morte, je vais la massacrer » Hurle Cato qui sort de l'eau.

Katniss est toujours au prise avec la main de Glimmer pendant ce temps. Peeta lui vient de sortir de l'eau comme si il avait le feu aux fesses. Cato se met à courir derrière lui. Peeta est d'une rapidité étonnante. C'est un sprinter né. Encore une qualité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Cato est à une minute derrière lui. Katniss est inerte, complétement embrouillé par le venin de guépes. Peeta la pousse, lui hurle de partir. Elle réagit enfin et se met à courir. Cato arrive. Il vient de comprendre le jeu de Peeta. Mais pour l'instant le jeune homme n'est pas sa cible. Il se lance à la poursuite de Katniss.

A la place de Peeta, je prendrai la tangeante rapidement. Ma couverture étant fichue. Advienne que pourra. Mais au lieu de cela, il se lance sur Cato pour l'empécher de poursuivre Katniss. Il le plaque à terre. Peeta à choisi le combat avec Cato pour laisser Katniss prendre de l'avance.

Cato grogne. Il repousse Peeta. Les gens du capitole doivent être aux anges. Un duell Cato vs Peeta s'annonce. Voilà qui va faire de l'audience. Cato fait deux têtes de plus que lui. Ils se font face : Epieu long pour Peeta, épée courte pour Cato. Les commentateurs vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

En quelques minutes, on s'aperçoit sans mal que l'épée et l'arme de prédilection de Cato et qu'il sait s'en servir. Pas comme Glimmer qui avait opté pour l'arc sans aucune raison valable.

Peeta se sert de son épieu pour parer les attaques. Il s'en sort mieux que je ne pensais. Mais ce n'est pas la gloire. Heureusement qu'il est très agile. Je me souviens que Katniss avait parlé qu'il avait terminé deuxiéme à la lutte. C'est le moment de nous montrer ton talent gamin.

L'épieu vient de se briser en deux sous un coup d'épée. Peeta charge Cato. Mais le carrière est solide sur ses pieds. Mon tribut lui fait une clef de jambe et Cato tombe lourdement sur son dos. Cato a toujours son épée en main et bien que Peeta soit sur lui, il cogne Peeta avec sa main libre en plein visage plusieurs fois de suite. Du coup, cela a fait relaché la pression que Peeta avait sur lui. Ils sont de nouveaux face à face. Leurs mouvements plus lents à cause du venin de guépes.

« T'es un coriace toi » lance Cato.

« Si on faisait la paix ? » tente Peeta.

Cato rigole.

« Tu te fous de moi, tu nous as trahi »

Cato se lance sur Peeta qui echappe à un coup d'épée meurtrier. Le combat dure plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai cru. Mais je ne me fais d'illusions. Peeta est résistant, il est fort et plein de ressources. Pourtant je n'oublie pas qu'il ne possède plus d'arme.

La fatigue se fait sentir pour tous les deux. Peeta esquive un nouveau coup et plaque violemment Cato contre un arbre mais celui-ci lui donne un coup au plexus qui l'envoit valser.

Cato titube tandis que Peeta se relève difficilement. Ils sont à bout. Le venin de guépes doit faire des ravages. Je me dis que Peeta a une chance à l'usure. Cato pourrait s'évanouir avant lui. Un fol espoir me prend. Tout n'est pas perdu mais c'est à ce moment que les reflexes de mon tribut l'abandonne et je vois l'épee de Cato transpercer la jambe de Peeta. Le sang gicle. C'est la fin. Peeta tombe en criant de douleur. Cato va lui porter le coup de grace.

J'entends Effie hurler derriére moi. Cato a le sourire. Mon tribut est à terre et le carrière est debout. Il va lui planter l'épée dans le cœur. Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir voir cela. Pourtant j'en ai vu des tributs mourir. Mais ce garçon ne méritait pas de partir si tôt.

Au moment où je pense que tout est fini. Peeta arrive à trouver la force de se tourner et avec ses bras, il fait tomber Cato sur le sol. Je m'attends a ce que le colosse se reléve mais non. Il n'y pas de coup de canon non plus. Soit il est mal tombé sur la tête, soit c'est l'épuisement, ou le venin de guépes. Ou le tout à la fois.

Peeta ne bouge pas. Je le vois prendre des grandes inspirations. « Allez mon gars, saisis toi de l'épée et tues le » Je dis a voix haute. Sauf que les voix de Clove et Marvel se font entendre au loin. Peeta se réléve comme il peut. Il enleve sa ceinture et se fait un garot rapidement. Il prend la fuite avec je ne sais quelle énergie, il se met à courir. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible avec une telle blessure. L'adrénaline surement ?

Puis à un moment, il se pose contre un arbre. Les carrières ne sont pas après lui. Clove insiste pour soigner Cato. Elle dit également que vu tout le sang, Peeta sera facile à traquer et à finir. Je me reconcentre sur Peeta. Il se saisit d'un bout de bois et il se le place entre les dents. Et il continue d'avancer. La douleur doit être atroce, le bout de bois doit lui servir à contenir ses cris. Il avance plus lentement et il fait du mieux qu'il peut pour effacer ses traces. Il a un sang froid et une présence d'esprit d'un guerrier agueri. Parfois, il s'arrête. Le regard dans le vide. Il doit se battre contre les hallucinations en plus.

« Il est dément ce gamin » lance Chaff qui est revenu dans ma cabine. J'hôche de la tête. Mais je sais qu'avec une telle blessure. Il ne survivra pas. Il sera mort dans quelques heures.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi il continue ? » Je questionne Chaff.

Chaff se gratte la tête. Peeta a trouvé un cours d'eau. Il le suit. Plus de problème pour couvrir ces traces.

« Il pense peut être que tu vas lui envoyer un parachute et le sauver ? »

« Il va être déçu alors, parce que même en réunissant l'argent de mes sponsors et de ceux de tous les autres tributs, je n'aurais jamais assez. C'est un homme mort »

« Je me demande même comment il fait pour marcher.» Dit Chaff

Enfin, là, il ne marche plus. Il rampe grace à la force des ses bras.

« Quel gachis. » Dit Chaff.

On l'observe toujours. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide sur le moniteur de Katniss. Elle est en sécurité, endormie. Rue prend soin d'elle. Ca doit etre pour cela aussi que Chaff est ici.

« On va peut être bientôt devenir « alliés » déclare Chaff. Il pense la même chose que moi.

« Elle est intelligente pour son age »

« Elle est étonnante. » dit Chaff avec fierté. Je me reconcentre sur le moniteur de Peeta.

Il vient de remplir la gourde qu'il avait dans sa poche d'eau. Il boit et il s'enterre sous nos yeux. Chaff et moi on est complétement médusés. On ne le distingue bientôt plus sous la boue.

Je me sens mal. Je n'avais jamais vu un tribut s'enterrer vivant.

« Katniss » dit-il. « Tu dois gagner mon amour ».

J'en reste bouche bée.

Chaff est tout aussi interloqué que moi. Peeta ferme les yeux. J'attends le coup de canon. Mais rien ne vient. Les heures passent. Il se reveille au moment de l'hymne. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde les photos des tributs tombés au combat.

« Je t'aime Katniss. Tu peux le faire » puis il referme les yeux. Ponctuellement, il se réveille pour déclarer son amour à Katniss. La carte des amants maudits jusqu'au bout. Une journée passe puis deux.

« Toujours pas mort ? » balance Johanna.

« Toujours pas » déclare Chaff.

« Il est increvable. Ca me ferait trop marrer, que tous les autres s'entretuent et qu'il ne reste que lui à fin de « vivant sous son tas de boue». Johanna se met à rire.

Au capitol, les paris vont bon train. Les gens spéculent sur le dernier soupir de Peeta Mellark. Quand ? À quelle heure ? Dans combien de temps ?

Je consulte sa fiche santé qui est mise à jour grace au tracker dans son bras. Ce n'est pas brillant. Il doit bruler de fiévre. On imagine une infection serieuse mais depuis deux jours il est stable. Le médecin dit qu'il a une constitution impressionnante et qu'il se ménage bien. Le stress et l'anxiété peuvent aggraver la situation mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est calme. Il dit que c'est surprenant mais pas impossible. Qu'il peut tenir plusieurs jours avec une telle constitution. Mais que sans traitement, il mourra d'un empoisonnement du sang.

Le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Il lutte mais il est condamné. Katniss se réveille brutalement en hurlant le prénom de Peeta. Ce qui pour tout dire arrange mes affaires. Ce sont les dernières heures voir, jours des amants maudits et il ne faut pas perdre un seul sponsor. Peeta continue de parler réguliérement de Katniss.

Je dois me concentrer sur Katniss maintenant qu'elle est réveillée. La petite Rue m'a l'air d'être un bon choix d'alliance. Même si tout est fini pour Peeta, je ne dois pas oublier Katniss. Si je le faisais, le fantome de ce gamin viendrait me hanter et quelque chose me dit qu'aucun alcool n'arriverait à le chasser.

Katniss demande des nouvelles de Peeta à Rue. C'est parfait. Quand soudain, cette petite gourde avec sa fierté mal placée vient de foutre en l'air tous mes efforts et ceux de Peeta. Je me repasse en bloucle ce qu'elle vient de dire à Rue.

« S'il il la fait c'est sans doute pour continuer sa petite comédie. Tu sais faire croire à tout le monde qu'il est amoureux de moi. (…) il a mis cela au point avec notre mentor »

De rage, je detruis tout ce que je trouve dans la piéce. Effie me demande de me calmer.

« Me calmer ! Alors qu'elle vient de TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR » j'hurle. « Ce gamin...Elle ne le mérite pas.»

J'ai envie de tout plaquer. Pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai envie de claquer la porte, prendre mes clics et mes clacs et de me saouler jusqu' à la lie.

« Tu vas rattraper le coup » implore Effie.

La question est : En ai-je vraiment envie après ce que je viens d'entendre.

A suivre.


End file.
